Canción muggle
by Meiko-Malfoy
Summary: Una vez más, nuevo capítulo. Capítulo 6: Ginny... ¿¡qué? Ron sale con sus amigos y con su hermana, y esta les da una noticia. ¿será agradable! Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo... ¿Cómo hacen para acordarse de este fic?
1. Recuerdos

****

CANCIÓN MUGGLE

¡Hola a todos!: 

Antes que nada…** ¡gracias por leer este fic!**

He de decir que el nombre de la historia no es muy brillante, pero tiene que ver con el fic (lo cual, viniendo de mi, ya es algo ^^''). Bueno, de momento no quiero decir gran cosa, así que… les "veo" al final del capítulo: ¡qué lo disfruten!

*** Este fic va **_dedicado a _**mi gran amiga **Shashira**, por ser mi mejor apoyo en mis peores momentos, así como a **mi hermana**, que si bien no tiene nada que ver con Harry Potter (exceptuando que su hermana está obsesionada con éste ¬¬'), me ayudó mucho, dándome una idea que necesitaba para la historia, librándome así de romperme más aún el coco. **_A ellas dos, gracias, ¡os quiero!_**

.

** __**

Capítulo 1. Recuerdos.

La lluvia caía sobre él, un gran número de pequeñas joyas le iban calando... Calando, como todos los sentimientos que le invadían, que llegaban hasta su corazón, su mente y su alma..., dañándole, hiriéndole,... matándole. Recuerdos que regresaban una y otra vez, sin ser capaz de rechazarlos, o lo que era peor aún, sin querer evitarlos. La causa de su dolor estaba fija en su mente, se había hecho un hueco en ella. En él los sentimientos estaban anclados, y ningún cambio en el tiempo conseguía romper aquella cadena, siendo imposible así que se alejasen de él.

Y ahí se encontraba, bajo la lluvia, sintiendo como aquellas lágrimas le rodeaban, le acompañaban, tal y como sus propias lágrimas, que continuamente sentía, y que pugnaban por salir. Y era a causa de la lluvia que, una vez más, recordaba el porqué de su dolor, pues fue en un día como aquel, un día en el que la lluvia caía, cuando la perdió. 

Pero de nada importaba que lloviese o no, que brillara el sol, que nevara, o bien que soplase el viento,... Nada ni nadie impediría que recordase, pues su ausencia, al igual que su presencia, estaba grabada en su cuerpo, en su mente, en su alma. Una palabra, un sonido, un color, una idea, un lugar, un olor, un sabor,... todo le recordaba a ella, tanto su presencia como su ausencia. La añoraba, y por eso le dolía. Dolía como jamás nada le dolió.

Cansado ya de sentir la lluvia golpeándole, al tiempo en el que los mismos recuerdos de siempre la imitaban y le golpeaban una y otra, y otra vez, finalmente sacó una llave de uno de sus bolsillos, avanzó hacia la casa sobre cuya puerta se veía un gran número dos, y, tras hacer uso de la llave, traspasó la puerta, cerró y miró a su alrededor. 

La misma casa de siempre, la casa que había sido de ellos dos, de ella, de él. Aquel hogar que había visto tantas veces como, cuando él entraba, una hermosa joven solía salir a su encuentro, bien fuese desde la cocina, con un delantal puesto, bien bajando por las escaleras, o bien desde la habitación más próxima, el salón; había sido aquella casa testigo de como ella le pasaba los brazos por el cuello y le besaba apasionada o tiernamente, y de como le susurraba al oído que le había echado de menos. ¡Qué le echaba de menos! Esas palabras que incluso a veces le decía cuando solamente había estado ausente unos minutos, el tiempo necesario para comprar en la tienda más cercana; y como reía él cuando se lo decía, tan segura su voz, tan brillantes sus ojos... ¿¡Y ya no podía echarle de menos!? Casi seis meses separados... Desde que se conocieron jamás habían pasado tanto tiempos lejos el uno del otro... ¿¿Ya no le echaba de menos?? 

Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, salpicando así con pequeñas gotas el suelo y la puerta que quedaba tras él, en un vano intento de deshacerse de tales recuerdos. 

Se sacó el jersey, dejándolo caer al suelo, y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, mientras sus dedos iban desabrochando los botones de su camisa. ¿Cuántas veces lo hizo ella por él?

Desesperado, apretó el paso, llegando en seguida al pie de las escaleras, allí dejó caer la camisa y comenzó a subirlas. En el descansillo, se sacó la camiseta interior, que corrió la misma suerte que la ropa de la que instantes antes se había desecho. 

Quedó quieto, de pie, en el rellano, con los ojos fijos en la blanca prenda de algodón. ¿Cuántas veces ella le había reprochado por ir dejando las prendas tiradas en su camino hacia el dormitorio o el baño? Pero él bien sabía que en realidad a ella le gustaba eso, que le divertía ver como iba despojándose de la ropa por el camino. 

Cerró los ojos un segundo y, con el deseo de dejar los recuerdos ahí tirados, junto con la húmeda prenda, siguió subiendo hasta llegar al piso superior. Sus manos fueron hasta el botón de sus pantalones, que fue rápidamente desabrochado. La cremallera fue ya bajada antes de llegar al cuarto de baño. 

Entró en el baño y sus ojos se posaron en la amplia bañera. Aún con los ojos abiertos, vio frente a él a dos personas que jugaban como niños, a dos personas que hacían el amor como adultos. 

Se sacó los zapatos, luego se deshizo de los pantalones y de los calzoncillos a un tiempo, y por último se despojó de los calcetines. Sin perder un segundo, se metió en el baño y comenzó a enjabonar su cuerpo. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios. ¡Cuánto añoraba sentir las suaves manos de ella por su espalda, sobre su pecho...! Abrió el grifo y el agua comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, llevándose con ella el jabón, pero no los recuerdos. 

Cogió el bote del champú y se aplicó un poco en el cabello; mientras se frotaba con la yema de los dedos, su mirada se posó en el bote del champú de ella... A pesar del tiempo que había pasado, había sido incapaz de deshacerse de la mayoría de sus cosas. Finalmente, se enjuagó la cabeza. 

Cerró el grifo y atrapó con una de sus manos una toalla, se frotó con ella el cabello y luego la pasó por sus hombros, brazos... Sus ojos se posaron en una de sus muchas pecas, y le vino una frase a la cabeza: "Quiero darte tantos besos al día como número de pecas por todo tu cuerpo tengas". Y a eso, él respondía con una enorme sonrisa: "Ahhh, ya entiendo el porqué de que me beses tanto, ya que tengo muuuchas pecas", y tras una pequeña pausa, añadía: "¡Y no sabes cuánto me alegro ahora!" Y hacia él la atraía y la besaba como si fuese a ser la última vez... 

La última vez...

Se sujetó la toalla alrededor de sus caderas, salió del baño y, sin más, se dirigió hacia su dormitorio. Nada más entrar, fue hacia el armario, abrió el primero de los cajones y sacó su ropa interior, acto seguido se dirigió hacia la cama y, levantando con una de sus manos la almohada, cogió el pantalón de su pijama. Tiró la toalla que le había cubierto hacia una de las esquinas de la habitación y la sustituyó por la ropa que acababa de escoger. 

Sus ojos aún miraban la amplia cama. Cerró los ojos. Dolía aquello, dolía recordar todos los momentos que pasaron allí. Aún podía verlo, aún podía oírlo, todavía lo sentía… Incluso ahora la sentía. 

La ropa desapareciendo, dando paso a su clara piel. Sus manos recorriéndola, adorando su suave tacto, amando el roce de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Sus labios, su boca, el sabor más dulce que jamás probó. Uva, el suave aroma a uva que le llegaba hasta el corazón, cuando su rostro rozaba la piel de ella. Los gemidos que profería en aquellos momentos íntimos, y entre ellos… su nombre, susurrado o a voz en grito: Ron. Y sólo escucharle decir su nombre de esa manera… era motivo suficiente para vivir, era lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz.

Abrió los ojos, volviendo a la realidad, la triste realidad… Estaba solo. Sin ella… solo.

Apartó la mirada de la cama, y otra punzada de dolor le atravesó. Ahí estaba, su radio. El primer regalo que él le dio una vez comenzaron a vivir juntos, en su propio hogar. Ella adoraba la música de los muggles, y como las radios mágicas no sintonizaban las emisoras de éstos… él le había regalado aquella. ¡Lo que se rió cuando él le contó todo lo que armó para comprarla, pues por no saber, no sabía bien ni cómo arreglárselas con el dinero muggle!

Una débil sonrisa cruzó sus labios. Le gustaba recordar cuando la hacía reír… le gustaba, pero ahora le dolía. Era un dulce sufrir. Recordar los momentos que estuvieron juntos, aquello era el más dulce de los tormentos. 

Se acercó, despacio, hacia la radio. Tras permanecer un breve instante indeciso, con el dedo índice de su mano derecha extendido hacia ella, se decidió y la encendió. 

Quedó con los ojos fijos en la radio. Escuchando. Era una canción con algo de ritmo la que se oía… y no la conocía… Se preguntó si no sería nueva, si no habría hecho su aparición en los últimos seis meses… una vez ellos ya no estaban juntos.

El comienzo de una nueva canción le distrajo, sacándolo de sus tristes ideas… para hundirlo en otras. Era una canción triste, le bastó con oír las primeras notas para saberlo, y la letra se lo confirmó. Escuchó. Y aquella canción le atrapó.

Minutos después la canción acabó, pero seguía en él. Era parte de él. Eran sus sentimientos, ¡más que eso, era su historia!

Apresurándose, temiendo que su memoria le jugase una mala pasada, cogió pergamino y pluma, y apuntó el nombre de la canción, así como el de su autor.

¡Necesitaba aquella canción, necesitaba tener la letra! ¿Cómo conseguirla? Ella se lo podría decir… si estuviera, ya que siempre tenía respuesta para todo. Pero ahora estaba solo… ¡NO!, se gritó mentalmente, a sí mismo. Tienes a tu familia, y también está Harry. Harry… ¡sí! Él bien podía saber cómo hacerse con ella. Con la canción, sí.

Sin poder esperar ni un minuto más, sin importarle lo más mínimo que fuese la una y cuarto de la madrugada y que su mejor amigo pudiese estar dormido, cogió el teléfono (aquel maldito aparato que tanto le costó entender, así como aprender a nombrarlo correctamente) y, sin más, marcó el número de Harry.

.

______________________________________________________________________

Bueno, aquí acabó el capítulo… ¿qué les pareció? 

Es algo corto, pero como no tenía nada de diálogo, pues se me hacía más largo…

* He de decir que si bien no se dice quién es ella,… es obvio, ¿no? De todas formas, saldrá quién es, muy pronto.

* En cuanto a la canción, en el próximo capítulo pondré la letra, y también el nombre del autor o el título, si para entonces me entero de cuáles son (^^' ya sé que es muy triste… hasta Ron los sabe, ¡y yo no! Tengo que buscarlos… le preguntaré a Harry ^^, jeje, nada, no me miren así, ¡era broma! ToT).

* Sobre cuánto durará el fic: no lo sé, y prefiero no decir nada porque normalmente terminan siendo más capítulos de los que digo en un principio… ¬¬' En todo caso no será una historia muy larga…

Bien, nada más por ahora, espero estar pronto de vuelta con la continuación. Hasta entonces… ¿me dejarán su opinión?

Y si tienen dudas, sugerencias, amenazas (ya estoy acostumbrada ^^'), quejas *___*… Vale, sé que captaron la idea. Lo que sea, háganmelo saber.

****

Un saludo, y una vez más, gracias por leer.


	2. Llamada y libros

****

¡Hola a todos!

Antes que nada, siento mucho el retraso, pero ¡¡me están explotando!!, y entre eso, y que no me venía la inspiración… Pero lo que de veras temo es el próximo mes y medio, con dos trabajos por delante y todos los exámenes finales ToT. ¡¡QUIERO ACABAR!!

Bueno, no nos deprimamos ya. De momento, aquí está el segundo capítulo, y me gustaría decir dos cositas:

- Aún no saldrá la letra de la canción (aunque dije que aparecería en este capítulo ¬¬');

- Tampoco voy a poner en este capítulo el nombre de la canción ni el del autor…, pero al menos, me informé y ya los sé ''.

Sea como fuere, tampoco la canción es tan importante, así que de momento, les dejo con la duda.

Por lo demás, _las respuestas a vuestros reviews_:

****

Silver Lady1: ¡Muchas gracias! Tanto por leer esta historia como por escribirme dándome tu opinión, ¡no sabes cuánto me alegra! Tus palabras me animaron mucho, el que te causara una buena impresión el modo en que escribo… ¡vaya!, eso es, al fin y al cabo, ¡una de las mejores cosas que me podías decir! Por lo demás, sí, parte del argumento es la búsqueda de la canción, al menos al principio. ¡Qué ideas más raras tengo a veces! En realidad es algo absurdo… pero cuando se está enamorado, uno se vuelve loco. Gracias una vez más, ¡ojalá continúes leyendo!

****

Uialwen: ¡Hola! Todavía no se sabe porqué rompieron… va lentito aún, pero una vez todas las ideas fundamentales tomen forma en mi cabeza… Jajaja, sobre Harry, ahora mismo lo sabrás. Por cierto, eres muy original, ¡creo que eres la primera persona que me agradece por ser buena con los fics! Soy yo la que te tiene que agradecer, por leer y darme ánimos. ¡¡Muchas gracias!! Un besazo para ti.

****

Bonnie Radcliffe: ¡¡No te traumatices!! La verdad es que no pensé que llegase a pareceros tan triste la historia, no era mi intención '. Creo que para saber porqué rompieron y si volverán, y en especial esto último (por supuesto), tendrás que esperar un poco más aún. Porque no es plan de decíroslo ya… Un saludo, Bonnie, que disfrutes (espero ') con el capítulo.

****

Hcaro: Pues aquí está la continuación. Debo decir que va de momento algo lentito, pero que irá ganando en velocidad. Al fin y al cabo, los capítulos son cortos, y todo lo que se cuenta en estos dos primeros capítulos acontece en el mismo día, así que.. Gracias por leer, ojalá disfrutes con la continuación. ¡Un saludo!

****

CoNnY-B: Sí, sí, ya sé que el título es una vergüenza ''. Me alegra saber que la historia te parece linda . Y sobre lo de que el fic sea corto, cierto que lo dije, pero si continúo a este paso (4 folios por capítulo), no lo será tanto. En todo caso, todo depende de: ¿a partir de cuántos capítulos deja de ser corto? (Pregunta que me surge al leer una vez más tu review y pensar la respuesta, todo ello a las 3 de la madrugada ¬¬''). Quizá sea mejor que lo deje… Por último, volver a disculparme, sé que me demoré. ¡Un saludo, Conny!

****

Marta Weasley: ¡Hola, Marta! Me haces la pregunta del millón (Que, por cierto, yo misma me la hacía, y fue mi hermana quien me la respondió. Cosas de la vida…): ¿porqué no están juntos? Uiih, lo siento, pero para eso, aún tendrás que esperar algo. Puede que al principio me enrolle algo con los sentimientos de Ron, pero en el momento menos esperado (incluso para mi ¬¬) aparecerá. Acerca de tu historia, como supongo (espero suponer bien) ya sabrás, la estoy leyendo, y como ya te dije, ¡me está gustando mucho! Pero una cosa, si alguna vez me tardo… lo siento, en estos últimos tiempos no dispongo de mucho tiempo para acceder a Internet, pero descuida, que continuaré leyendo con mucho gusto y te iré dejando mi opinión. ¡Mucha suerte!

****

Lily-McGonagall: ¡Buenas! Bien, ¿por qué cortaron? Eso, de momento, no puedo decirlo ', ¡¡lo siento!! Pero en cuanto a la segunda pregunta que me hiciste, me pareció interesante. ¿Qué ha sido de Harry? Aunque la historia se centra en Ron, en este capítulo sí que respondo un poco a esto . ¡Gracias por apuntarme a tu authors alert! Ahora me tienes controlada, jejeje. Gracias por seguir la historia. ¡Un saludo!

****

Tabatas: Uiiih, uihhh, uihh, ¡¡qué difícil me lo pones!! ¿Me odiarás si te digo que, desgraciadamente, en este capítulo no respondo a ninguna de tus dudas? Tampoco creo que tarde mucho en aparecer, pero, al menos de momento, no aparece ni el nombre de la canción, ni el porqué de la ruptura. ¡¡Lo siento!! Espero que, pese a todo, el capítulo te guste. ¡Un saludo, Tabatas!

****

Beda chang: ¡¡Gracias Beda!! Me gustaría satisfacer tu curiosidad, pero de momento, va a ser que no… Aún no aparece cuál es la canción, pero pronto saldrá. Aún así, espero que disfrutes con el capítulo. ¡Un beso!

****

Lil Granger: ¡¡Hola !! Sí, Ronnie lo está pasando bastante mal, pero… quizás él tenga la culpa… '. Y sobre lo de que tú lo consuelas… jajjajaa, no pasa nada, ¡si yo te entiendo! A mi tampoco me importaría ocupar el lugar de Hermione . Pero va a ser algo difícil… Entre otras cosas, parece que el chico no se la saca de la cabeza. Espero que te guste el capítulo. ¡Un saludo, Lil!

****

Vale: ¡¡Buenas!! Sintiéndolo mucho, no publiqué pronto como me pedías, pero es que no había manera de acabar el capítulo. Pese a todo, aquí está, y espero que lo disfrutes. ¡Un saludo, Vale!

Este capítulo _dedicado a todas vosotras_, por darme ánimos para seguir.

.

**__**

Capítulo 2. Llamada y libros.

Harry se apoyó en la cama sobre un codo, extendió su otro brazo hasta encender la luz y, tras parpadear varias veces intentando acostumbrarse a ésta, cogió el teléfono que sonaba insistentemente. A su espalda, escuchó un resoplido de disgusto y sintió como su novia se movía, cambiando de postura.

-¿Diga?- preguntó Harry, con voz seca. ¿Quién llamaba a esas horas? Precisamente ahora que estaba quedándose dormido… Como respuesta escuchó su nombre, y conocía muy bien la voz de aquel que le llamaba.

-¡¡Ron!!, ¿¡qué haces llamando a estas horas!? ¡Nos despertaste!- Ron comenzó a disculparse, y Harry le interrumpió- Está bien… ¿Qué quieres?- el chico de rebeldes cabellos color azabache sintió como volvían a moverse sobre la cama y, casi enseguida, como una barbilla se apoyaba sobre su hombro.

-¿Qué quiere Ron?- preguntó la joven tras él, con voz soñolienta.

Harry le hizo un gesto con la misma mano con la que sujetaba el teléfono, dándole a entender que esperase un momento.

-¿¡Y para qué quieres esa maldita canción!?- preguntó, sorprendido y disgustado, Harry.

Su novia comenzó a deslizar sus dedos sobre la desnuda piel de sus hombros y brazo, en espera de que acabara su conversación.

-Ahh, vaya… Bien, está bien- el chico hizo una pausa, interrumpido por la voz del otro lado de la línea-. Espera. Espera un momento, Ron.

Harry se sentó finalmente en la cama y, mirando a la joven que se hallaba recostada a su lado, habló.

-Diana, ¿podrías pasarme un trozo de papel y un bolígrafo o lápiz?- la joven, segundos más tarde, le dio lo que le había pedido, recibiendo un susurro agradecido a cambio.

Harry apoyó el papel en una de sus piernas y deslizó la punta del lápiz sobre él.

-Venga, dime- habló otra vez, con el auricular pegado a una de sus orejas. El joven de ojos verdes comenzó a escribir rápidamente y, cuando acabó de apuntar lo que su amigo le decía, habló de nuevo-. Ya, ya está. ¡Te aseguro que la buscaré! Mañana, o pasado mañana, a más tardar- otra pausa. Mientras su amigo hablaba, dejó papel y lápiz en su mesilla de noche-. ¡No! No me lo agradezcas, para eso están los amigos… Únicamente, la próxima vez intenta no pedírmelo a estas horas- Harry suspiró, mientras oía como su amigo se disculpaba nuevamente-. Conforme. No te preocupes más. Te mantendré informado, ¿de acuerdo? En cuanto la tenga te lo digo. De nada amigo, ¡qué descanses!

Harry colgó, con un suspiro y un leve movimiento de cabeza.

-¿Qué quería tu amigo?- le preguntó Diana, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho y pasaba uno de sus brazos por su cintura.

-Quiere que le busque una canción…

La chica de negros cabellos se separó, completamente sorprendida, y miró a Harry con sus ojos abiertos en señal de incredulidad.

-¿Y para eso- echó un rápido vistazo al despertador que se encontraba cerca del teléfono, sobre la mesilla de noche de su novio- llama a estas horas?

-Es que…- Harry se encogió de hombros-, según él, la canción expresa muy bien lo que pasó entre él y…- miró a su novia, con una sonrisa triste, sin acabar la frase.

-¡Tu amigo está loco!- exclamó Diana, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Harry rió débilmente.

-Sí, está loco… Loco por Hermione- a su lado, su novia bufó, mirándolo con expresión burlona en sus ojos castaños. Harry sonrió de lado, se recostó en la cama, y alcanzó con una de sus manos la barbilla de la joven. Al tiempo en que acercaba su rostro al de ella, añadió, casi en un susurro-. Y yo estoy loco por ti.

En los labios de Diana se pudo ver una sonrisa, sólo por un segundo, pues al siguiente sus labios fueron tapados por los de Harry.

Dejó el teléfono sobre la mesilla de noche (la que fue de ella) y suspiró, medio satisfecho. Tras seis meses sin hacer nada más que auto-compadecerse, la simple búsqueda de algo que estuviese relacionado con ella… era un gran alivio. Conforme pasaban los días, más cuenta se daba de que había sido un tonto, un idiota al dejarla marchar. Pero a pesar de ello, pese a añorarla, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo conseguir que regresara con él. Y contra más tiempo dejaba pasar, indeciso, más temía que ella lo rechazase, que no quisiera volver. Y esa posibilidad le aterraba, pues sabía que, de ocurrir, el no tenerla sería aún más doloroso de lo que ya era en esos instantes, pues su única esperanza, que ella volviese algún día a su lado, moriría.

Decidió hacer algo, entretenerse, ya que de meterse enseguida en la cama lo único que conseguiría sería deshacerla completamente moviéndose de un lado a otro, nervioso, mientras pensaba en ella. Así que salió del dormitorio y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, sin hacer caso de las prendas que continuaban tiradas por el suelo. Bajó, y una vez en la planta baja, se encaminó hacia el salón.

Aquella habitación de la casa había sido la preferida de Hermione, y él lo entendía. Una estancia no demasiado grande, su suelo cubierto casi por completo por una gran alfombra de bellos bordados, dos sillones, un sofá y una mesa con la altura justa para estos últimos, una hermosa chimenea y, el principal motivo por el que a Hermione le gustaba tanto, dos de las paredes cubiertas por completo por estanterías llenas a rebosar de libros, tanto muggles como de magos. Ahora se veían huecos entre algunos libros, espacios que, anteriormente, habían estado ocupados por los libros preferidos de Hermione, libros que ella había sido incapaz de dejar allí.

Finalmente, dio dos pasos hasta encontrarse en el centro de la habitación. Miró alrededor, sus ojos se demoraron en las estanterías. Se acercó a una de ellas. Su mirada se detuvo en uno de esos huecos que le recordaban que ella se había ido. Sabía que ahí había estado el de Historia de Hogwarts, ¡qué de recuerdos le traía ese título! ¿Cuántas veces no les regañó, a Harry y a él, por no leerlo? Sus ojos bajaron hasta la siguiente estantería. Deslizó los dedos de su mano derecha por el canto de los libros que en ella descansaban, y los detuvo sobre un gran volumen de cubiertas verdes. Hermione lo había olvidado debido a la prisa…, o al menos eso era lo que él quería pensar. Ese era uno de sus favoritos, y se lo había regalado él, y la sola idea de que ella no se lo hubiese llevado por eso… No, sin duda no se acordó, mientras recogía sus cosas, de él.

Tras pasar unos segundos con los ojos fijos en las letras del título, se decidió y lo tomó entre sus manos. Era muy pesado. Se dirigió hacia uno de los sillones, tomando asiento, dejando descansar el libro sobre sus muslos. Con el dedo índice de su mano derecha, fue acariciando las doradas letras en relieve, una y otra vez. Cerró los ojos, y recordó cuando ella encendía la chimenea, se sentaba en el sofá que ahora estaba frente a él, y cogía de la mesa el libro que en esos momentos estuviese leyendo. En aquellos momentos en los que ella leía, él quedaba sentado a su lado, simplemente mirándola, esperando, con una suave sonrisa dibujada en la cara, oír alguna frase que le hubiese llamado la atención, bien porque le gustase o porque le pareciese interesante, saliendo de sus labios, para recibir luego la vista de sus preciosos ojos castaños observándolo con las cejas alzadas, en una muda pregunta sobre su opinión. La añoraba. Añoraba las horas que, aunque ella no lograse entenderlo, para él eran las más provechosas del día, aquellos minutos en los que estudiaba su rostro, a pesar de conocerlo ya de memoria, esos segundos que eran los más felices de su vida. Para él eso no era, por mucho que lo creyese Hermione, una pérdida de tiempo, sino todo lo contrario. Y ahora comprendía todo mejor, hoy sabía que esos momentos le eran aún más necesarios que el aire que respiraba. Verla, simplemente verla y saber así que estaba junto a él, le era imprescindible para vivir. Porque sobrevivía, sí, mas, sin embargo, aquello no era vida. Sus días eran únicamente un borroso recuerdo de aquellos que pasó junto a ella.

Abrió sus ojos y volvió a fijarlos en el título que acariciaban sus dedos. Varios eran los motivos por los que gustaba tanto a Hermione aquel libro: uno, el tema que estudiaba, la mitología; otro, el hecho de que tratase tanto la mitología de los muggles como la de los magos; y el tercero, que si bien ella jamás lo quiso admitir, él fue completamente consciente de que era así, el que hubiese sido escrito por un matrimonio compuesto por un mago y una muggle. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios.

Abrió el libro y sus ojos se posaron de inmediato sobre la primera línea. Lo primero que pensó antes de sumergirse en la lectura fue si Hermione algún día llegaría a enterarse de que desde su marcha comenzó a hacer con frecuencia algo que durante mucho tiempo ella le reprochó no hacer: leer, y que (y eso era lo más importante) empezaba a disfrutarlo de veras.

.

Por hoy se acabó. ¿Qué les pareció? Ya sé que no es gran cosa, y que me tardé demasiado, pero les aseguro que antes de hoy no tenía nada para publicar.

¡¡Me caigo del sueño!! Son las 4 de la madrugada, pero me empeñé en escribir esta noche para publicar en la mañana o en la tarde... Y, ¡ea!, aquí está.

Bueno, espero sus _opiniones, quejas, insultos,…_ y demás (no estoy lo suficientemente despierta como para alargar la lista ¬¬). Y si tienen alguna _sugerencia, duda o petición…_ Para lo que sea, ya saben: me mandan un correo a comusrmfhotmail.com o bien un review. ¡Saludos!

NOTA FINAL: No creo que les importe mucho, pero: ¡¡ME ESTOY MURIENDO DE HAMBRE!! TOT (Tenía que decirlo, aunque sigo teniendo hambre ¬¬').


	3. Secreto

****

¡Tercer capítulo!

Esta vez no me tardé tanto, por suerte.

Antes que nada: _las respuestas a vuestros reviews _(¡gracias por enviarme vuestras opiniones y hacedme saber vuestras dudas!).

Uialwen: ¡¡Buenas!! Síii, Harry con Diana . Mmmm, a mí no me importaría mucho que acabase con Ginny (aunque preferiría que terminase con Snape, pero va a ser que no, lástima ToT). Gracias por desearme suerte, ¡últimamente estoy muy necesitada de ella ¬¬! Espero que estos días nos encontremos más por el messenger, ahora que me cortan las clases… aunque los exámenes empiezan, ¡qué horror! Bueno, un saludo y un besazo. ¡Suerte con todo!

****

Niña: ¡Hola! Sí, pobre Ron, está bastante mal, el chico. ¿A qué te refieres con que si Hermione fue obligada a irse? Te aseguro que Ron no la echó a patadas… Ya queda menos para saber el porqué de todo esto. ¡Gracias por leer y por tus ánimos! Un saludo, niña.

****

Vale: Hola, Vale. He de decir que me sorprendió tu review, pues me pusiste: …como el amor hasta te cambia los gustos. ¿Porqué decías eso? Bueno, espero saber tu respuesta . Un saludo, ¡muchas gracias por leer!

****

Enide-Kant-BlackBlueFox: Uiih, ¡vas a conseguir que me sonroje! ¿De veras es el primer Ron/Hermione que lees? Yo al principio eran los que más leía, luego pasé a los Draco/Herm, pero ahora me tienen atrapada los Severus/Harry . Me alegra saber que te está gustando, y lo que me dices… ohh, ¡gracias! No será para tanto. A partir de ahora quizás haya menos descripciones de sentimientos, más dialogo y escenas. Aunque de momento no estoy segura, a saber como se irá desarrollando la historia… Bueno, ojalá te guste el capítulo, dejo un poquito de lado a Ron, para saber algunas cositas más sobre Harry y Diana. Bueno, ¡un saludo! Ya me contarás…

****

Tabatas: Sí, jeje, despertó Ron a Harry . Sobre Diana, ahora sabrás más sobre ella, no tengas celos chiquilla, no sabemos si esto durará (jejeje, ¡qué mala soy!). Por cierto, completamente de acuerdo con lo de Cho Chang, cualquier opción es mejor que ella… Espero que te guste el capítulo, a ver que piensas de la pareja de Harry . ¡Un saludo!

****

Ford Anglia 2000: Bien, esta vez no me tardé tanto , el capítulo salió como le dio la gana, pero al menos no tardé, jeje. Para saber porqué rompieron, aún tendrás que esperar algo más, porque nuestro amigo Harry va a quitar un poco del protagonismo a Ron ´. Eso sí, aquí los principales son Ron y Hermione. ¡Ojalá te guste el capítulo!

****

CoNnY-B: ¡Hola! Ok, ok, conforme con lo del título '. Sí, a las tres de la madrugada, jajja, y ahora que te estoy respondiendo, son las 4 y media, jajjajaja. Tengo un horario muy raro… Acerca de tu fic, me grabé en disket los ¿8, quizá? Primeros capítulos. He estado muy ocupada, pero espero poder leerlo mañana, ¡te aseguro que en cuanto lo haga te lo haré saber! Bien, te dejo por ahora. Espero que disfrutes del capítulo. Suerte con tu fic. ¡Un saludo!

****

Sakimi: Lo siento, pero ¡¡no puedo decirlo aún!! No puedo decir el porqué de que Hermione se marchase… Pero queda menos para saberlo. Por ahora (lo siento ''), te tendrás que conformar con saber que es de Harry. Aún así, espero que te guste el capítulo. Gracias por leer, ojalá lo disfrutes. ¡Un saludo!

****

Paula Paredes: ¡Hola, Paula! Comentabas que te parecía vacía la vida de Ron… y tienes mucha razón, la verdad, pero… Bien, vivieron juntos muchos años, primero en la escuela, luego compartiendo hogar… Cuando el chico aparece por su casa, pues es normal que, si sigue queriéndola (que es el caso) todo le recuerde a ella. Por otra parte, los dos primeros capítulos ocurren en el mismo día, así que tampoco es que esté día y noche con lo mismo (aunque le falte poco ¬¬). Pero si se ama de verdad, la idea de perder a esa persona para siempre, destroza. Y no hay que olvidar que hay días en los que uno está más bajo de ánimos… No sé si estos motivos te convencerán (tengo más, jejje, pero no es plan de fastidiar), no obstante tampoco es lo que quiero. En todo caso, tu opinión me parece lógica, así que… Me hicieron pensar tus palabras… Es triste, pero yo a veces me he sentido como tu dijiste, vacía… Cosas de la vida. ¡Un saludo, y gracias por tu opinión!

****

Lil Granger: Eihhh, ¡qué mala eres! ¡Quieres que Ron sufra…! Mmm, bien, aún le queda, jajja. Sobre Harry, ¡yo no mencioné nada de que hubiese tenido acción! Digo yo que se puede pasar la noche con alguien sin llegar a hacer nada, ¿no? Lo cual, por supuesto, no quiere decir que nunca hayan compartido "acción" juntos . No te preocupes por lo de comerse un dragón, eso queda entre tú y yo . Gracias por todo, ¡nos vemos!

****

Lily-McGonagall: ¡Buenas! Ahh, facultad, facultad,… Te comprendo de sobra, no te preocupes por la demora! Cuando a veces me llega un review cuando ya no espero tener más en el último capítulo publicado, ¡pues anima recibir uno de último momento! Me sorprendió tu pregunta acerca de si aparecerá Ginny. Lo cierto es que no me lo he planteado en ningún momento, y… en principio dudo que aparezca. ¡Un saludo, Lily, gracias por leer! Que disfrutes con la continuación.

****

Silver Lady1: Mmm, ¿hay tantos Ron/Hermione en los que esté Harry con Ginny? Sí, la mayoría si… La verdad es que Diana salió de repente, cuando decidí que apareciese Harry me dije: Y tras él, aparecerá una chica, que será su novia´´ y había una idea que se deja entrever en este capítulo que me gusta… Ya verás. Al paso por el que voy, me va a gustar más la parte de Harry y Diana que la de Ron/Hermione, jeje. Sobre los libros, bien, metió sus libros favoritos, cogió los que más deseaba llevarse. No era plan de irse con 100 libros encima… Sobre el tema-que-no-debería-ser-nombrado-aún-pero-que-todo-el-mundo-toca (esto es broma, cada uno que pregunte lo que quiera, si de veras está interesado) no puedo decirte si será desde el punto de vista de Ron o desde el de ella , por el simple hecho de que aún no lo tengo escrito, ni planeado siquiera. En principio, supongo que será desde el de Ron, o quizá como si lo explicase una tercera persona… En todo caso, Hermione si saldrá, quizá no lo haga hasta casi el final, pero lo hará. Yo quedo encantada de que leas , no te preocupes que esto no es un sacrificio. Con mucho gusto lo hago. ¡¡Un saludo!!

Antes de que lean el capítulo: les aseguro que salió solo, pero me gustó como quedó y me negué en redondo a cambiarlo '. ¡Espero que a vosotros también os guste!

Tercer capítulo, _dedicado a todos los lectores,_ y en especial a _Enide-Kant-BlackBlueFox_, porque sí (por cierto, amiga, ¡vaya nombrecito! He tenido que copiarlo y pegarlo, jaja. ¿Puedo llamarte Enide simplemente? Ya sabes, cariñosamente ).

Nada más de momento, nos vemos al final del capítulo.

.

****

Capítulo 3. Secreto.

Cuando terminó la novena historia tuvo que reconocer que el libro parecía muy trabajado, la explicación era extensa y la redacción clara. Como había comenzado a leer la parte de mitología mágica, algunas de aquellas historias, varios de los nombres que se mencionaban, le resultaron conocidos, por ello le interesó. Pero estaba cansado, ya eran cerca de las tres y media de la madrugada, y al día siguiente tenía que ir a trabajar.

Se restregó repetidas veces sus resentidos ojos, antes de dejar sobre la mesa el voluminoso y pesado libro, decidido a continuar con la lectura al día siguiente. Quedó unos segundos con la mirada fija en el cuadro que se presentaba ante él: la mesa del salón, y sobre ella un libro. Tal y como se veía cuando ella estaba.

-Ya es hora de solucionarlo- pronunció con voz firme, rompiendo el silencio que reinaba en la habitación.

Casi no había sido consciente de sus palabras, pero cuando se levantó del sillón en un rápido movimiento, sus ojos aún observando el libro, por su cuerpo no sólo corría el sentimiento que desde meses atrás lo inundaba, dolor, sino que otros dos se habían unido en él, recorriendo su sangre, inundando su ser: esperanza y determinación.

-Volverás- terminó diciendo, mientras los dedos de su mano derecha se cerraban fuertemente, hasta clavar las uñas en la palma.

Giró y salió del salón, dispuesto a irse a dormir directamente. Al pasar por la entrada, recogió del suelo el jersey que horas atrás se había quitado y dejado tirado, y conforme hacía el camino hacia su dormitorio, recogió lo demás, la camisa y la camiseta. Al llegar a su dormitorio no se molestó en encender las luces. Directamente se acercó a la esquina en la que se hallaba la toalla, y soltó las prendas que llevaba en sus manos.

Mañana pondría la lava… lavadora, eso. Porque los hechizos de limpieza decididamente no eran su fuerte.

Se acercó a la cama, quitó la colcha y luego se tumbó. Había sido un día muy largo y duro… se merecía descansar. Mañana… mañana ya decidiría lo que haría. Con un último suspiro, cerró los ojos, dispuesto a dejarse llevar en los brazos de Morfeo.

.

Crack. PUM. Harry escuchó como la puerta de entrada de su casa era abierta y, un segundo después, cerrada.

-¿Harry? Cariño, ¿dónde estás?

-¡Estoy aquí, Diana! En el estudio- respondió con voz fuerte el joven.

Tras sus palabras, los pasos de Diana se fueron acerando rápidamente. Harry vio como el rostro cansado, pero sonriente, de su novia asomaba por el marco de la puerta.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué tal el día? ¡Hoy llegaste pronto!- le preguntó ésta mientras se acercaba a él.

-El día me fue bien. Y sí, llegué antes hoy, tuve suerte- dijo sonriendo ampliamente-. ¿Qué tal te fue a ti?

-Bueno… estoy aquí, así que… ¡supongo que no me fue demasiado mal!- dijo la joven, intentando parecer fastidiada, pero tanto la sonrisa en sus labios como el brillo en sus ojos la delataban.

-Anda, ven- dijo Harry, al tiempo en que extendía uno de sus brazos hacia ella y le hacía un gesto con la mano, invitándola a acercarse.

No necesitó repetirlo, pues pronto tuvo atrapada en su brazo la cintura de la chica. Alzó los ojos hacia ella, ya que él estaba sentado, y le sonrió de lado.

-Ahora que estás conmigo, ¡yo te protegeré!- aseguró, con clara burla en su voz, al tiempo en que asentía con la cabeza y se erguía en el asiento. Cerró aún más su brazo sobre la joven, en un gesto protector.

-¡Ohh, mi héroe!- exclamó ella, mientras reía suavemente. Luego se agachó hasta posar sus labios sobre los de su pareja. Tras unos segundos, se separó lo suficiente para observarlo, con una mirada calculadora y una sonrisa burlona- Creo que si algún día te llevase, al final sería yo quien tendría que salvar al otro.

-¡Eihh!- exclamó el joven de verdes ojos, fingiendo estar ofendido- No sabes con quién hablas. Descendiente de James Potter, ahijado de Sirius Black- fue enumerando, con un fingido gesto de superioridad-, y amigo de los gemelos más revoltosos que jamás hayan pisado el mundo.

-Ahh, ¡muy bien! Como si a mis pequeños diablillos no les bastase con sus propias ideas para que encima fuese un adulto a darles más.

-Ya sabes… si tu enemigo es más poderoso que tú… únetele- indicó Harry, soltando al fin a Diana, y alzando las palmas de sus manos en el aire.

-¡Genial! ¿Acaso tú lo harías?

Una sombra cruzó el rostro de Harry, una sombra que intentó borrar, sustituyéndola por una sonrisa enigmática.

-Yo jamás lo hice… Y si alguna vez me volviera a pasar, tampoco lo haría.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres, Harry?- preguntó desconcertada Diana, sus castaños ojos fijos en los de él.

-Nada, Diana, tonterías mías- mintió el joven, haciendo un movimiento con la mano con el que indicaba que le restase importancia. Y, para mayor sorpresa aún de la chica, cambió descaradamente de tema, señalando frente a él, al ordenador que se hallaba encendido sobre la mesa de estudio- ¿Sabes? Estoy buscando lo que me pidió Ron.

La chica gruñó, ante el giro que había dado Harry en su conversación, pero decidió pasarlo por alto e interesarse por la búsqueda.

-Y, ¿qué tal te va?

-Pues bastante bien, la verdad. Ahora mismo me estoy bajando la canción, que por cierto, ¡tarda mucho! Mira, ¡aún le queda…!- negó levemente con la cabeza, un suspiro escapando de sus labios- En cuanto a la letra, me está dando problemas, no aparece por ninguna parte.

-Es que para buscar en Internet… ¡ni un cursillo te basta! Aunque también es cierto que tú no eres muy hábil que digamos buscando información en la web.

-¡¡Me ofendes!! ¡Yo soy un buscador! (N/A: Sí, en vez de Google: Potter ;P )- Diana frunció el ceño, ante la afirmación de Harry- Nada, hoy no sé que me pasa… Creo que Ron me está pegando algo de su locura- acabó diciendo, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Como tú digas, cariño- respondió, no muy segura, la joven, antes de girarse y dirigirse hacia la puerta- Me voy a cambiar y luego iré para la cocina. ¡No tardes!

-Conforme- asintió Harry, con la mirada perdida sobre la pantalla del ordenador.

La chica negó con la cabeza un par de veces, antes de desaparecer de la habitación, cerrando tras de sí la puerta.

-¡Ohh, maldición!- gimió el chico en cuanto la puerta se cerró. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa, golpeando su frente contra la dura y fría madera, y volvió a golpearla unas cuantas veces más. Cuando se detuvo, continuó unos segundos con la dolorida frente descansando sobre la mesa- Algún día tendré que contárselo todo…

Lentamente, fue alzando la cabeza, así como su mirada, que fue a posarse nuevamente sobre la pantalla del ordenador. De repente, dio un respingo, se irguió en el asiento y miró con mayor atención.

-Vaya, vaya… aquí estás, pequeña- susurró, una débil sonrisa apareciendo en sus labios.

Encendió la impresora, pinchó el link que le llevaría hasta la canción, y cuando ésta apareció, le dio a imprimir.

Se levantó, cogió el papel y lo leyó rápidamente. Al acabar, echó un vistazo al ordenador, para ver si quedaba poco para que la canción estuviese completa; tras ello, salió de la habitación, para enseñarle la letra a Diana. La encontró en la cocina, de espaldas a la puerta, poniendo la mesa.

-Diana- la llamó. Ésta giró para mirarlo, las cejas alzadas en una muda pregunta.

En respuesta, Harry levantó la mano con la que sostenía el papel.

-¿Ya?- preguntó la joven, que enseguida se acercó a él y le arrebató el folio, comenzando a leerlo inmediatamente. Cuando acabó, alzó su mirada hacia el chico que esperaba a su lado, mientras le devolvía el papel- Sí, es posible que se sienta identificado con esto, pero… espero que ella no le dijese alguna de esas cosas.

-Bueno, no expresará exactamente lo que piensa y siente él, y tampoco lo que sucedió. Simplemente, se sentirá identificado en algunas cosas.

-Y, ¿ya la tienes, la canción?- preguntó Diana con interés.

-Pues, ya debe de haber termina…- pero el que no pudo terminar fue él, porque antes de que acabase de responder, su novia ya lo había cogido de la manga de la camiseta y tiraba de él hacia la salida, dispuesta a escuchar en ese mismo momento la canción que traía de cabeza a Ronald Weasley.

.

' Sí, esto continúa siendo un Ron/Hermione, jejje, pero me salió así, y…

__

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Mal, bien? ¿Qué mejor debo dedicar mi tiempo a otra cosa? Ojalá me digan qué les pareció, y también espero que me envíen sugerencias, que me hagan saber sus dudas,… Lo que sea, ya que al ser un fic en fase de elaboración puedo mejorar (o eso espero ') a partir de sus comentarios.

Bien, antes de marcharme: **en el próximo capítulo** ya sí que sí, se sabrá qué canción es… En cuanto a lo demás, ni idea, porque no tengo nada escrito ¬¬'. En cualquier caso, tengo la esperanza de que no demoraré mucho.

Nada más por ahora, son las 5 y media de la madrugada (sigo en pie porque me levanté tarde ayer, que sino…) y estoy que me caigo O.o. Así que, ¡hasta pronto!

Gracias por leer.

Meiko-Malfoy.


	4. La canción

¡Buenas!

Aquí estoy, con un capítulo más. ¿Se han dado cuenta ya de que no se librarán de mi tan fácilmente?

Bien, el capítulo me salió el doble de largo que los anteriores, ¡no se quejarán! (Por supuesto que no, la que se queja soy yo ¬¬') No sucede mucho, la verdad, pero voy preparando terreno.

Para ser sinceros, no tengo ni idea de dónde poner (síi, ¡al fin aparece!) **el nombre de la canción** (¿Al principio? ¿Al final? ¿En el mismo sitio en el que aparece la letra?). Sin embrago, al paso al que voy, o me decido ya o es que ni sale siquiera, por lo que creo que lo mejor es que la ponga **al final del capítulo**, ¿conforme? Pero lo dejo aquí dicho por si alguien quiere ver el nombre antes de leer el capítulo.

.

Dicho esto, les dejo _las respuestas a sus reviews_. ¡Muchas gracias por dejarme vuestras opiniones y hacedme saber vuestras dudas!

.

Vale: Biennnnnn, ¡al fin sabrás cuál es la canción! Me tardé algo, pero bueno, qué se le va a hacer. La inspiración se fue de viaje, así que... Espero que te guste la canción, a mi me parece muy linda. ¡Saludos!

Uialwen: ¡Buenassssss! Bien, no puedo decirte si los próximos capítulos serán más largos, pero desde luego, ¡éste lo es! La canción ya se descubre, y falta ya poco para saber porqué Hermione se fue. Es un capítulo que, aunque no lo parezca, dice más de lo que parece. ¡Ojalá te guste! Un saludo, amiga. ¡Nos leemos!

Tabatas: ¿No adivinaste qué es lo que oculta Harry a Diana? Bueno, creo que en este capítulo lo descubrirás . Sobre Ginny, la verdad es que no sé si saldrá, pero si lo hiciese, no creo que tuviese mucho protagonismo, la verdad... Pero descuida, ¡que si sale, no la trataré mal! Aquí el que más sufre es Ronnie (el pobre...). Ojalá disfrutes con el capítulo, y a ver que opinas del secretillo de Harry. ¡Un beso, Tabatas!

Enide-Kant-BlackBlueFox: Jajjaja, sí, tienes razón acerca de lo de Harry, Diana debe pensar que está loco, pero en especial piensa eso de Ron . ¡Nooo, no sabe nada acerca de que su novio y sus amigos son magos ; P , pero Harry ha decidido decírselo (pobre chica, ¡qué noticia!) Uiiih, ¿mega canción? ¡A ver si al final la canción os va a decepcionar! Tampoco es para tanto, pero a mi sí me gusta, bastante, la verdad. Sobre el nombre, ¡gracias!, me gusta: Enide, Eni, pero no conozco esa serie de la que hablas, Slam... Por cierto, hoy mismo he visto que no solo has puesto Acabar con todo y No estás solo en la Orden Draconiana, sino también ¡Ha pasado el tiempo! ¡¡Muchas gracias!! ¡No sabes cuánta ilusión me ha hecho! Pero tengo una duda... ¿habrá problema en cuanto a que en No estás solo aparezcan más escenitas? Es que creo que sí habrá más... Bueno, por ahora te dejo con el capítulo, ¡ojalá lo disfrutes!

Beda Chang: ¡Gracias, Beda! Me hace muy feliz saber que te gusta el fic , la verdad es que es un fic que me hace pensar a menudo si gustará, porque tiene poca acción, muchos sentimientos,... pero parece que aún así gusta . Sobre la canción, síi, al final del capítulo aparece O, espero que te guste. A mi me parece bonita, quién sabe, quizás la conozcas. ¡Un saludo!

CoNnY-B: Jajajaja, ya, ya, ¡no te preocupes!, ahora mismo vas a saber qué canción es ; P Jajaja, ¿sabes?, hacía tiempo que no recibía amenazas, y ya las echaba de menos (lo cual no quiere decir que quiera ahora que todo el mundo me amenace ¬¬'). Bueno, me demoré algo, pero tengo la esperanza (no sé, no me convenció mucho el capítulo) de que mereciese la pena. ¡Un saludo, qué disfrutes!

Lil Granger: Síii, tengo unas horas algo raras para escribir '. Sobre lo de Harry y Diana (acerca de si tuvieron o no "acción"), no te preocupes , es que, simplemente, me sorprendió que me dijeses eso, jajaja, ¡no me lo esperaba! Pero no me lo tomo a mal, ni mucho menos, lo digo en serio. Sobre el último capítulo, ¡no! A Diana no le cae mal Ron, simplemente, como se dice ahora una vez más, le parece algo rarito . Ojalá te guste el capítulo, me salió algo... largo O. ¡Un saludo, Lil!

Nelly Grint: ¡Gracias, Nelly, por tus palabras! Bien, sé que me estoy pasando bastante con el pobre Ron, pero si no fuese así... ¡simplemente no habría fic! O' Tú no sufras, por favor, ¡que no me gusta saber que lo pasas mal! ¿¿¿Reencuentro??? ¡Eso es un misterio hasta para mi! Vale, vale, que sí, que yo también exagero ¬¬'. Bueno, comprenderás que no puedo desvelar si quedarán juntos o no, ¿verdad? Paciencia, amiga, va quedando menos para saberlo. Primero uno de los dos tendrá que tomar una decisión, ¿no crees? Bueno, espero que te guste el capítulo, me quedó largo, así que tienes bastante para leer . ¡Un saludo y gracias por darme tu opinión!

Lupita-L: Jajjaa, ¡holaaaaa! Me sorprendió que comentases que no me identifico con la idea de Harry-Ginny, ¿lo dices por algo aparte de que porque no estén juntos en este fic? Ya falta menos para saber porqué Hermione lo dejó, eso sí, la canción, ya está aquí. ¡Un saludo! Espero que disfrutes con el capítulo.

Sin más, les dejo ya con el _cuarto capítulo_. **Dedicado**, una vez más, **a Enide, **¡porque me ha alegrado el día! ¡Muchas gracias, amiga!

****

.

Capítulo 4. La canción.

¡Menudo día!****En el trabajo lo habían exprimido. Por suerte ya estaba en casa, a salvo de jefes malvados y compañeros demasiado burlones y ociosos para su gusto. Menos mal que Matthew, continuó pensando nada más cerrar la puerta de entrada tras él, se tomaba el trabajo enserio, como debía ser. Si no fuera por ellos dos… modestias aparte, pero Mike, más que solucionar las cosas o ayudar, ¡lo que hacía era causar más problemas! En el Ministerio, desde luego, había algunos elementos que…

Descansó por un instante la espalda en la puerta de entrada de su casa, preguntándose qué debía hacer primero. Decidió que antes que nada le apetecía tomar una ducha, por lo que se encaminó hacia las escaleras, mientras comenzaba a desabrochar su ropa en el camino hacia el baño.

Media hora después Ron se encontraba en la cocina, vestido con unos vaqueros azules desgastados, que usaba para estar por casa, un polo negro de mangas largas y las zapatillas, preparando la comida, con el ruido de la lavadora de fondo. De vez en cuando se llevaba algo a la boca.

Cuando terminó de cocinar, se sirvió y tomó asiento en la mesa de la cocina. Devoró todo mientras escuchaba las noticias por medio de su pequeña radio mágica. Nada nuevo que no hubiese escuchado en su oficina en la mañana.

Con un suspiro, una vez dejó el plato completamente vacío, se puso en pie y llevó los platos y cubiertos hasta el fregadero. Lástima que la limpieza mágica se le diese tan mal, pensó.

Un cuarto de hora después terminaba de limpiar tanto lo que había ensuciado ese día como en la noche anterior.

Salió de la cocina, para dirigirse al salón, con la idea de continuar leyendo el libro de mitología que regaló a Hermione.

Ring, ring. Ron regresó al mundo real de golpe, con el ruido del teléfono. Dio un resoplido, disgustado por tener que detener su lectura.

Mientras se ponía en pie, dirigió la mirada hacia el reloj de pared. ¡Pero si llevaba cerca de cuatro horas leyendo sin parar! Hasta ese momento no había sido consciente de que la luz había ido disminuyendo hasta quedar en el salón leyendo casi a oscuras.

Salió rápidamente hacia la cocina, donde tenía uno de los teléfonos, pensando que sería Harry.

-¿Sí?- intentó controlar su voz para no chillar, algo que aún le costaba cada vez que iniciaba una conversación por teléfono.

-Ron, soy Harry. Ahora mismo salgo para tu casa.

-Ajá. Te estaré esperando- colgó enseguida sin despedirse siquiera.

Harry le había dicho que iba, no que iban, lo cual quería decir que Diana no iría, por lo que en cuestión de segundos estaría su amigo allí. ¿Le llevaría noticias sobre la canción? Mejor no hacerse esperanzas, ya que no hacía ni 24 horas que se la pidió.

Salió del comedor, un suspiro escapando de sus labios, y ni siquiera se había cerrado por completo la puerta tras él cuando un fuerte POP se dejó oír. Frente a él acababa de aparecer su mejor amigo, Harry Potter.

Harry estaba sentado en el sofá, y Ron en uno de los sillones, cada uno con una cerveza de mantequilla en la mano.

-¿Y cómo te ha ido la semana?- preguntó Ron a su amigo, después de que éste le hiciese saber que Diana estaba bien, en casa.

-Pues… un tanto ajetreado pero bien. ¿Y a ti?

-Como siempre, intentando resolver los problemas en los que nuestro propio compañero nos mete.

-Mike, ¿no es así?- Ron asintió, negando con la cabeza en señal de resignación. Harry sonrió y se llevó la mano libre a uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta vaquera- Bien. Vine a traerte esto…

Por poco se le cayó a Ron la cerveza que sostenía, a causa de la sorpresa, cuando vio como su mejor amigo sacaba un… ¿CD? (bien, así creía que se llamaba) y un papel doblado varias veces. Miró a Harry con las cejas alzadas en una muda pregunta, recibiendo en repuesta antes que nada una sonrisa.

-Lo que me pediste.

-¿Ya?- no había pensado que Harry fuese a tardar tan poco en conseguirle la canción.

Sin apartar la mirada de lo que su amigo aún sostenía, dejó su cerveza sobre la mesa y cogió los dos apreciados presentes de las manos de éste.

-Ven…- llamó Ron, poniéndose en pie y haciéndole un gesto con la mano a Harry, indicándole que le siguiera.

El dueño de la casa abandonó el salón, y Harry, aún con su botellín de cerveza en mano (no fuesen a tardar en regresar…), hizo lo mismo y lo siguió escaleras arriba. El final del trayecto resultó ser el dormitorio.

El pelirrojo no se entretuvo. Fue hasta la radio y frunció el ceño. Miró el CD y luego de nuevo a la radio. Tras unos segundos, giró hacia su amigo.

-Harry… ¿no se supone que debería de abrirse la radio por algún lado para meter el CD?

El joven de cabellos negros se acercó hasta quedar a un lado de su amigo. Miró él también la radio y luego a su amigo. Un suspiro de resignación escapó de sus labios.

-Esto… Ron. Es sólo una radio, con ella no se pueden escuchar ni cintas ni CDs, para eso necesitarías un equipo de música.

-¿Un equi…? ¿Qué?

-Equipo- y viendo que su amigo iba a volver a hablar, se apresuró a añadir-. Déjalo- hizo un gesto con una de sus manos, restándole importancia al asunto-. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es ir a mi casa. Diana se extrañará al verme regresar contigo tan pronto, pero bueno… Le diremos que… Eihhh, ¿me estás haciendo caso?- preguntó al ver como su amigo mantenía la mirada perdida en el CD que sostenía en la mano.

Ron intentó que su rostro no mostrase culpabilidad, pero falló miserablemente, por lo que puso lo que él pensaba era su mejor cara de niño bueno… trabajada a conciencia al menos desde que tenía uso de razón para procurar derretir un poquito el corazón de su madre cuando ésta se enfadaba. Bien, si algunas veces le funcionó con ella, (algo que tenía mérito), ¿porqué no con Harry?

-Uff, ¡no tienes remedio! Venga, bajemos y vayámonos ya. ¡Y quita esa cara que me recuerdas a Fred y George!- un escalofrío recorrió a Harry recordando cuando los mencionados gemelos fueron a comer, hacía ya un mes, a su casa.

¡Pobre Diana! ¡Y pobre de él! Todo lo que tuvo que hacer para que ella no pensase nada raro… Bueno, mejor dicho, para que no adivinase nada. Porque si algo estaba claro es que más de una cosa sorprendió a Diana, que en un par de ocasiones incluso se sintió molesta ante bromas (ella creía que lo eran) de ese par. ¡Si supiese que precisamente esas no eran bromas de los gemelos! ¡¡Qué va!! Sus bromas eran mucho peores… Buff.

-Ehhh, ¿Diana?-Harry asomó la cabeza por la puerta de entrada de su casa.

-¿Sí, Harry?- la chica apareció al final del pasillo- ¿Cómo es que ya estás aquí?

El pelinegro entró.

-Es que encontré a Ron a unas manzanas de aquí. Casualidades de la vida- se giró hacia la puerta aún abierta-. Ron, ¿piensas entrar?

-Ahh, sí, sí- entró y cerró tras él-. ¡Hola, Diana!

-Buenas, Ron- le saludó con una sonrisa-. Supongo que te quedarás a cenar, ¿cierto? Ahora mismo me iba a preparar algo…

-Ehhh, pues…

-Sí se queda, Diana- asintió Harry mirándola con una sonrisa-. Pero primero vamos a escuchar la cancioncita- suspiró-. Precisamente hemos venido hasta aquí porque resulta que no tiene dónde escucharla. Únicamente tiene radio.

-Ahhh, conforme. Bien, en ese caso, yo voy a la cocina. Ahora nos vemos- y dicho esto le dirigió una sonrisa a Ron y se marchó por el pasillo.

Ron se giró hacia su amigo y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿No será mucha molestia?- dándose cuenta de que Harry lo miraba algo confuso, añadió- Me refiero a quedarme a cenar. Diana no sabía que venía, así que…

-¡No seas tonto! Además, ahora iré a ayudarla- diciendo esto, giró y fue hacia su estudio- De todas formas, ¿acaso nunca me hiciste quedarme a comer en tu casa sin decírselo de antemano a Hermione, sin tenerlo tú planeado?

Entraron en el estudio y Harry, tras cerrar la puerta, encendió el ordenador.

-Sí, Harry, pero era distinto- su amigo lo miró con las cejas alzadas, en una pregunta silenciosa-. ¡Tú y Hermione sois amigos desde los 11 años! Ella estaba encantada de tenerte en casa, y lo sabes bien.

-¿Y crees que Diana no? Le caes bien- y, con una sonrisa y un gesto de condescendencia, añadió-, aunque piense que estás algo loco.

-¡No estoy loco! Lo que pasa es que no sé mucho del mundo muggle y por eso a veces…

Harry, que ante la mención de la palabra muggle se había puesto serio, quedó unos pocos segundos con la mirada perdida, segundos tras los cuales la fijó en su amigo.

-Ron- interrumpió a su amigo, que seguía intentando explicarse-, he decidido contarle a Diana la verdad.

Ron dejó de hablar de golpe ante aquella afirmación. Sus ojos se abrieron casi al máximo, mirando sorprendido a su amigo. No se había esperado eso.

-¿QUÉ?- casi gritó- ¿Lo… lo nuestro?

-¿Podrías bajar la voz? Además… ¡lo nuestro!- bufó el moreno- Cualquiera diría que nosotros dos… Vale, prefiero no decirlo con palabras- gimió.

Harry se dejó caer sobre la silla que quedaba frente al ordenador. Su mirada quedó posada sobre la pantalla, aunque realmente no la veía. Nervioso, se pasó una mano por sus rebeldes cabellos. Luego miró a su amigo, que lo observaba preocupado.

-¡No puedo ocultárselo por más tiempo! Simplemente no puedo… Así que he decidido contárselo. ¡Se acabaron los secretos! Yo la quiero, ella me quiere,… Se merece saber la verdad. Llevamos ya bastante tiempo juntos, hemos estado conviviendo durante cerca de dos años. Creo que las cosas pueden funcionar entre nosotros.

Quedó Harry por un instante en silencio, intentando aclarar sus ideas, aunque con poco éxito, mientras Ron esperaba que continuase, pues sabía que aún necesitaba decir algo más. Así era, su amigo pronto continuó.

-Yo la quiero, y quiero seguir estando con ella- Ron sintió una punzada en el pecho: él sabía muy bien lo que era sentir aquello, él quería estar con Hermione-. Temo sin embargo que- el moreno suspiró y separó su mirada de la de Ron antes de continuar-… ¡No sé siquiera lo que temo! Que se enfade, que me odie, que me tema, que me desprecie,… ¡No sé! Ni yo mismo sé cómo reaccionaría si fuese ella.

Ron, viendo que su amigo estaba completamente… alterado, decidió tranquilizarlo. Se acercó hasta la silla en la que se encontraba sentado y se agachó a uno de los lados, quedando casi a su altura.

-Escúchame, Harry. Si se lo dices con cuidado,… Lo más importante será eso, y que le hagas saber que sino se lo dijiste antes fue porque no es algo para ir contando por ahí, que le hagas comprender que si se lo estás diciendo es porque es muy importante para ti, porque confías en ella, y porque crees que, habiendo vivido juntos todo lo que habéis vivido… lo mínimo que se merece es saber la verdad, conocer esa parte tuya que permanecía cerrada, no por desconfianza, sino simplemente por prudencia en un principio y luego por temor. Ella te quiere, tú mismo lo has dicho. Da igual cuál sea su primera reacción. Cuando vea lo que tiene, cuando comprenda que estás confiando en ella,… Incluso aunque se le pasase por la cabeza dejarte… ¿Crees que lo haría? ¡Te perdería! Y ella te adora. Dudo que lo haga. E incluso aunque lo hiciese, regresaría muy pronto.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, el moreno intentando asimilar las palabras de su mejor amigo, y Ron sintiéndose como si la desesperación de Harry hubiese ido a parar a él.

-No es como lo que ocurrió entre Hermione y yo- comenzó a decir, expresando en voz alta, casi sin ser consciente, lo que pensaba-… Hermione me quería, se fue, y… no volvió. Fui un idiota al quedarme de brazos cruzados, primero demasiado dolido y enfadado como para querer hacer nada, y luego esperando que ella regresase, que ella volviese por su cuenta, temiendo tener que hacer algo, temiendo que de hacer algo me rechazase- se detuvo, y fue entonces que pareció darse cuenta de que todo eso se lo estaba diciendo a Harry, el cual lo miraba atentamente, con tristeza. Respiró hondo y, haciendo un gesto con la mano, como si quisiera apartar algo de él, prosiguió-. Pero ambos sabemos que mi caso es completamente distinto al tuyo. Los celos, el temor,… una mezcla estúpida de sentimientos me llevaron a actuar de una manera aún más estúpida, reclamándole a Hermione cosas sin sentido. Yo la lastimé, tú no has lastimado a Diana. Ella te perdonará.

Harry, además de entristecido, lo miró agradecido por sus palabras. Sabía que no era fácil para él hablar de lo ocurrido con Hermione, menos aún reconocer que fue un error suyo… pero lo acababa de hacer para animarle. Se puso en pie, se acercó a Ron, que era ahora el que parecía nervioso y dolido, posó una de sus manos en uno de los robustos hombros de éste y lo apretó un poco, en señal de apoyo.

-Gracias, amigo. Así lo haré- asintió, mirándolo con una débil sonrisa-. Y en cuanto a ti… ¡no pierdas la esperanza!

Harry sentía no poder decir a Ron que todo saldría bien, que Hermione y él volverían a estar pronto juntos,… Eso era algo que solamente con el transcurso de los acontecimientos y del tiempo se sabría.

-No lo haré, descuida- le devolvió Ron la sonrisa.

Harry volvió a asentir. Bajó la mano y se separó de su amigo, luego giró y cogió el CD que Ron había dejado sobre la torre de control al llegar, lo metió en el lector del ordenador y esperó a que se abriese. En cuanto el reproductor apareció, hizo sentar a Ron en la silla que él había ocupado minutos atrás y le explicó rápidamente cómo funcionaba, enseñándole a poner la canción de nuevo, a rebobinarla o pararla.

-Mmmm, Harry. Muy bien, creo que entendí, pero- Ron lo miró con apuro, mientras parecía decidir si decirle algo o no. Tras pensárselo durante un breve instante, finalmente se decidió-… no se oye.

Harry rió y lo miró divertido.

-Por supuesto, es que aún no he encendido los altavoces. No quería que te distrajeses con la música. Mira- encendió los altavoces y ajustó el volumen-, ahora te bastará con darle a play para que se oiga- Ron asintió, pero antes de que pudiese hacer nada, Harry volvió a hablar-. Ahora yo me voy. Voy a echar una mano a Diana con la cena. No te des prisa, tómate tu tiempo y escúchala cuantas veces quieras. ¿De acuerdo?

Ron asintió de nuevo, esta vez con la mirada perdida. Harry, comprendiendo la necesidad de su amigo de estar solo, abandonó su despacho en silencio, cerrando tras él.

Sin perder un minuto, Ron puso la canción en marcha, y se dejó absorber por la música, así como por los recuerdos, pensamientos y sentimientos que la letra de la canción le producía.

No me digas que

acabamos de comprender

que lo nuestro llegó a su final,

que sin mí tú puedes continuar.

Te veo venir soledad.

Y no me digas que

no merezco lo que recibí,

y que yo nunca te comprendí,

¿pero cuánto esperabas de mi?

Te veo venir soledad

... Recuerdos de Ron ...

- Se acabó, Ron. Ya no puedo continuar con esto. Si no eres capaz de entenderlo… se terminó- Hermione parecía cansada, muy cansada. Su voz, más que determinada, se oía derrotada-. No quieres comprenderme, eres un… un- parecía luchar al mismo tiempo por encontrar una palabra que expresase lo que pensaba y por evitar echarse a llorar-… un egoísta. Así que- apartó sus ojos de los de él, y se dedicó a mirar a su alrededor, por la habitación- recojo mis cosas y me voy.

Que las noches no tienen final,

que la vida sin ti no me vale de na',

otro golpe para el corazón

que dejaste tirado aquí en este rincón.

Te veo venir soledad.

Y no me digas que

que algún día tal vez volverás

que por ahora no hay nada que hablar,

muchas cosas sí para olvidar.

Te veo venir soledad.

-¿Qué… qué te vas?- la voz apenas si le salía, mientras miraba con los ojos completamente abiertos a Hermione.

-Sí, creo que es lo mejor.

Ante aquella afirmación, sintió como si se le hundiese el corazón, como si se lo hubiesen golpeado.

-¿Vol… volverás?- su pregunta fue apenas un susurro y, cuando se dio cuenta de que pasaban los segundos sin que ella respondiese, comenzó a pensar que no le había oído.

-Eso por ahora no lo sé… No sé si volveré, Ron- hizo una pequeña pausa-. Tal vez. Necesito tiempo para ordenar mis ideas, para pensar,…

Quedaron unos segundos en silencio, ambos evitando mirar al otro a los ojos, porque sabían que no lo resistirían.

-Está bien- intentó no mostrar lo que sentía y parecer, por el contrario, indiferente. No obstante, sintió como el corazón se le hundía aún más cuando la primera lágrima hizo su aparición y rodó por la mejilla de Hermione-, si es lo que deseas… Haz lo que quieras.

Su orgullo había hablado. Se negó a razonar, a pedir perdón, a escuchar. Dejó que ella se marchase. ¿Para siempre? Tal vez…

.

.

.

Bien, aquí terminó el capítulo. No pensaba hacerlo tan largo pero...

Bien, aquí está **la canción**, que (advierto) aún no está terminada, en el próximo capítulo aparece la continuación. Sin embargo, digo ya el nombre, no me vayan a echar una maldición: **_Te veo venir, soledad_**, de **Franco de Vita **(o al menos ese es el que canta la que yo tengo... No creo que la canten otros, pero, por si acaso, lo aclaro). Quizá a alguien le suene. Yo la conozco por la telenovela de Pobre Diabla (¿les suena?).

Y para terminar, una pequeñita anécdota. Tenía pensado que Ron escuchase la canción en su casa, junto con Harry, pero en eso que, mientras escribía, me quedé tirada en el suelo... ¿El motivo? Bien, Harry le llevaba la canción en un CD, y Ron... ¡tenía radio, no equipo de música, ni midi-cadena! Sé que es una tontería, y que aparte de la forma en que lo solucioné (enviándolo a casa de Harry) podría haber más. Pero... ya les digo, me quedé pillada.

Bien, tonterías mías. No me hagan mucho caso. ¡Eso sí: **háganme saber qué les pareció el capítulo, y la canción**! ¿Conforme?

¡Muchas gracias por leer, sois un gran apoyo!

Espero "verles" prontito. ¡Un saludo! Meiko-Malfoy.


	5. La canción 2

Aghhh. No comment!

Esta vez simplemente diré que en el verano tuve una inexplicable falta de tiempo y oportunidad para escribir, y luego, en este último mes me he visto obligada a replantearme el motivo por el que se fue Hermione. ¡¡Sí, a estas alturas!! Pero sea como fuere, creo que así quedó mejor, y aunque el capítulo no es mi favorito, pienso que tiene un pase (lo pienso por que a una amiga mía le ha gustado, que sino... ¬¬). Ea, agradézcanles a mis amigas Turbo y Carolina por ayudarme en mis reflexiones y demás.

. Bien, les **_respondo a sus reviews_** ahora mismo. A todos los que me han enviado reviews, muchas gracias por hacerme saber sus dudas, deseos y opiniones; aunque no lo parezca, siempre los tengo presente y me animan a continuar y batallar con el fic. Y a todos aquellos que leen, gracias por seguir fielmente el fic.

****

**Vicky: **Uhhh (Meiko se sonroja), no suelen decirme que escribo bien Sobre actualizar pronto... mejor no comento nada ToT y sobre que aparezca Herm.. pues sí saldrá, pero creo que al menos tardará un par de capítulos. En cuanto la pelea, ¡al fin se sabrá porqué se fue Hermione! (Menos mal... ya me tardaba en explicarlo ¬¬ Celos... algo hay de eso...). Gracias a ti, chica, por leer y por tus palabras, me animaron mucho. ¡Un beso y disculpa la enorme demora!

**Lil Granger: **Ya veo que sí conocías la canción y si te gustan más los capítulos largos, parece que estás de suerte, pues están empezando a salirme más larguillos. Sobre el continuar pronto... mejor dejémoslo, aún no he superado tardarme tanto en todos mis fics ToT. Muchas gracias por estar ahí una vez más y animarme, Lil. Ojalá disfrutes el capítulo.

**Beda Chang: **Uhh, espero que la canción te gustase Sí, la letra es muy bonita, por eso me gusta tanto. Ayy, pero no llores chica... Eso, eso, espera a que vuelva Hermione para llorar ;P Por cierto, te agradezco muchísimo el interés que mostraste por esta historia al mandarme dos reviews pidiendo que actualizara. Te aseguro que me animaste mucho y que desde que leí el primero me esforcé más en sacar adelante el capítulo, pero me fue imposible escribirlo y publicarlo antes. No dudes que siempre publicaré en cuanto pueda, no os haré esperar deliberadamente... Espero que perdones la demora y que, además, haya merecido la pena quedando un buen capítulo. Muchísimas gracias por todo, Beda.

**Vale: **Ahhh, ¡qué bueno "verte" de nuevo! Bueno, ¡lo siento muchísimo!, no actualicé pronto ni por asomo, pero ¡¡el capítulo luchaba contra mi!! (¿O.o?) No, ua en serio, ¡tuve grandes quebraderos y un buen número de conversaciones con amigos y parientes para decidir finalmente el porqué de que se fuera Hermione. Mmm, ahora me queda ver qué opináis: ¿tenía motivos Hermione para irse, o no? Un beso y ¡gracias por leer!

**Ophelia dakker:** ¡Hola, Ophelia! Ayy, ¡dime que no lloraste realmente! No pretendía hacer el fic tan triste... Uhh, me sabe mal... Creo que quizás soy demasiado dramática (si va a terminar teniendo razón mi amiga... ¬¬). Pero no te deprimas, ¡siempre hay esperanza! O al menos aquí sí . Un beso y ¡muchas gracias por leer!

**Tabatas: **Pronto no actualicé, la verdad. Lo siento mucho... Sobre la canción, ¡qué bueno que te guste! Y el que no te dieses cuenta del secreto de Harry, se explica, porque intenté no decirlo directamente . Bueno, muchas gracias por leer todavía el fic (si es que lo estás leyendo, jajaja) y animarme tanto. ¡Un beso!

**Silver Lady1: **Ahh, ¡no te preocupes por no dejar review! Estás leyendo, ¿no? Eso es para mí lo más importante. Por cierto, me animó mucho saber que te parece interesante el que haya dos historias a la vez , en lo personal creo que queda así mejor porque las partes de R/Hr son en su mayoría de sentimientos y el agregar el H/D... pues creo que aligera algo el fic, logrando que no se vuelva muy pesado con todas las penas de Ron. ¿Tienes la sensación de que Harry y Diana no...? Bueno, ya lo sabremos ;P Por último, decirte que me alegra que te guste la canción, a mi me parece bastante linda. ¡Un beso y gracias por leer!

**CoNnY-B: **Hola, chica. ¡Perdona la demora! Algunas de tus dudas sobre la ruptura de Ron y Hermione (sino todas), creo que se resolverán ahora (¡AL FIN!). Yo la canción igualmente la conozco por una telenovela... ¿quién sabe?, quizás es la misma. Gracias por continuar por aquí, leyendo este fic. Muchas gracias. ¡Ojalá te guste el capítulo!

**Shashira: **¡Qué honor verte por estos lares! ¬¬ Naaa, ¡¡es broma!! No sabes cuánto me alegró "verte" por aquí. Así que la canción te decepcionó, ¿eh? Po te fastidias, muajjaaja. Y sobre el fic que te prometí... igualmente te prometo que tardará. Lo siento mucho, pero entre que no es mi pareja (DEMONIOS, ¡no recuerdo ni tan siquiera haber leído de ellos dos!), no hay mucho tiempo y tengo varios empezados... O.o' Pero conste que pienso hacerlo algún día, cuando un rayo me caiga encima y su luz me ilumine (por no decir fulmine...). Muchas gracias por seguir por ahí... me anima verte. ¡Un beso, ssserrdaaa!

**Uialwen: **Jajjaa, ¿de veras te gusta el fic? Siendo sincera, me extraña verte por aquí... ¿quizá porque pienso que tienes muy arraigados esos gustos por el slash? En cualquier caso, te agradezco muchísimo que lo leas y me apoyes. ¡Gracias por leer y ayurarme tanto en todo! Un besazo.

**Lily-McGonagall: **Así que conocías la canción... ;P Sobre el porqué Hermione dejó a Ron, ¡al fin lo sabremos! (Síii, Meiko llora de la emoción) Y en cuanto a Harry, creo que sí... yo soy Diana y... bueno, realmente no sé como reaccionaría... creo que lo llevaría a un psiquiatra . Gracias, gracias, gracias, por tus reviews, por tus ánimos por tus palabras. Te quedo muy agradecida, y espero de corazón que te guste el capítulo. ¡¡Un beso!!

. Sobre este nuevo capítulo, como ahora verán, Ron continúa escuchando la canción y recordando. Pensaba que saliesen Harry y Diana, pero ni modo, para el próximo quizás. En cualquier caso, ¡al fin sabrán porqué Hermione se fue!

Por último, agradecer a (las anteriormente mencionadas) Turbo y Carolina, y muy especialmente a Beda Chang, por su especial interés por el fic y porque no le pude agradecer publicando pronto. Así que, **Beda Chang, a ti va dedicado el capítulo**.

-

Nada más, les dejo con el...

-

_**Capítulo 5. La canción (2).**_

**_-_**

**__**

_Yo no te olvidaré, _

_y no me importa si lo creas o no, _

_te necesito más de lo normal, _

_lo siento si no lo supe expresar, _

_si no supe como demostrar,_

_pero es la pura verdad: _

_-_

_que las noches no tienen final, _

_que la vida sin ti no me vale de na', _

_otro golpe para el corazón_

_que dejaste tirado aquí en este rincón._

_-_

_Por un amor que se niega a morir,_

_por lo que tú más quieras no lo dejes así,_

_que lo nuestro no puede acabar,_

_que es más fuerte de lo que podemos pensar._

_Por eso, te veo venir soledad._

_-_

Y Hermione finalmente se había ido; hizo las maletas y partió. Hacía ya unos seis meses de aquello y, con el paso de los minutos, con el pasar de las horas,... con el transcurrir de los días más claro tenía que por mucho tiempo que pasase no la podría olvidar y, lo que era aún peor, que jamás dejaría de amarla.

Y le era prácticamente imposible olvidar a Hermione, en especial porque, por mucho que su recuerdo le doliese, no quería hacerlo. No podría, ni querría, jamás, dejar que se perdiese todo lo que pensaba y sentía cuando la tenía a su lado, ¡eso nunca! Ahora eran esos recuerdos lo único que le quedaba de ella y... era su más preciado tesoro.

Ron suspiró, mientras las notas y la letra de la canción le herían, por décima vez.

Necesitaba a Hermione para sentirse completo de nuevo, pues con su marcha se había llevado una parte de él. La necesitaba para poder volver a sonreír. Le era imprescindible despertar con ella a su lado para pensar que la vida es bella. La necesitaba... Y quizá en aquellos años que estuvieron juntos no supo apreciar lo que tenía, pese a que en el fondo siempre supo que sin ella no podría ser el mismo. Y tal vez... No. Tal vez, no. Estaba claro que no había sido capaz de demostrarle... Si ella supiese, aunque fuese un poco, lo que significaba para él... ¡no le habría dejado, no! Si ella supiese cómo le estaba afectando, cómo la añoraba, cuánto pensaba en ella,... todos los malditos días... Pero no le supo demostrar que pese a todo, pese a que a veces se mostrase celoso, pese a que se comportara de vez en cuando como un egoísta, aunque no se lo dijese todos los días... la quería. Y aunque en alguna ocasión la hubiese dañado, algo que jamás se perdonaría, la amaba, la adoraba,...

¡Y no podía evitar ser egoísta! La quería, y sólo para él. La quería, y a su lado. La quería, y le estaba destruyendo rápidamente su ausencia.

_Y yo te esperaré_

_toma el tiempo que quieras, da igual,_

_si quieres, busca en otro lugar, _

_y si lo encuentras te puedes quedar._

_Te veo venir soledad. _

_Te veo venir soledad._

_Te veo venir, soledad._

_-_

El final de la canción.

Ahí no estaba tan de acuerdo Ron, y mostró su disconformidad esbozando una triste y sarcástica sonrisa.

"Tal vez sea un egoísta, como me dijiste, Hermione", comenzó a pensar el pelirrojo, mientras escuchaba el final de la canción por decimo-tercera vez, "pero si estuvieses con otro, y aún de tener yo la certeza de que con él serías feliz... no podría soportarlo. ¡Te quiero para mi, maldición! Y por mi, de hacerte falta, te daría la eternidad para que tuvieses la oportunidad que sé que mereces (y es que la culpa de todo la tuve yo) de encontrar de nuevo el amor. Pero el tiempo pasa para los dos, y a mí no me da igual, y es que cada día es más dolorosa la espera, y es que ya se me hace eterna, no aguantaré mucho más. Y no sé cómo he podido seguir adelante... pero aún no consigo volver a ser feliz. Te necesito a ti. Y si tú un día detienes la búsqueda... y si encuentras lo que quieres en otro lugar... ¿Qué será de mi? Tal vez lo que dice esta canción... soledad, soledad, y más soledad".

El joven pelirrojo, desesperado, apagó el reproductor, sacó el CD de inmediato y se puso en pie de golpe. No se sentía capaz de escuchar la canción una vez más en esos momentos sin volverse loco. No se sentía capaz de recordar más veces porqué ella se fue.

-

- **Recuerdos de Ron - **

-¡¡Ron, ya estoy en casa!!

Salió de la cocina, con una fuente de cristal en la mano, justo para ver como su novia avanzaba hacia él. Recibió una sonrisa cariñosa y un beso en la mejilla como saludo.

-¡Tengo algo que contarte!- exclamó ella.

Se extrañó ante sus palabras y expresión seria. Alzó las cejas en una muda pregunta.

-Entra en la cocina y ahí te cuento- le dijo Hermione, mientras acompañaba sus palabras con suaves empujones a su espalda.

Ambos entraron y ella tomó asiento de inmediato. Se la quedó mirando, esperando en silencio a que le hablase.

-Bueno... la noticia es que hoy, en el trabajo, nos han dicho que están buscando a alguien con buenos conocimientos de la sociedad muggle para hacer una investigación en Alemania- hizo una breve pausa. Se notaba que estaba nerviosa y que no sabía cómo decir lo que seguía. Tomó aire un par de veces antes de continuar-, y me gustaría presentarme... Lo malo es que dura cerca de un año y que no podría aparecerme nada más que un día a la semana...

¿¡Un año!?

Sintió como el corazón se le detenía por un instante y como, casi de inmediato, le comenzaba a latir rápida y fuertemente, casi con violencia. Se la quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, ya que no podía creer que Hermione estuviese frente a él diciéndole aquello. Sin darse cuenta, el agarre que ejercía sobre la fuente que aún sostenía en su mano derecha disminuyó, la fuente resbaló entre sus dedos y cayó, haciéndose añicos al impactar contra el suelo. A pesar del estruendo, no apartó la mirada de su novia, que había saltado en su asiento del sobresalto que le había causado el ruido. Vio como ella fruncía el ceño y hacía una mueca de disgusto, en la que fruncía a un tiempo, graciosamente, nariz y boca. Su voz le llegó como lejana, y desvió su mirada para fijarla en aquellos labios que se movían; su cerebro no terminaba de analizar qué le decía Hermione, pues su mente se encontraba bloqueada en esos momentos.

-¡Ron, ten más cuidado!- ella sacó de entre sus ropas la varita y con un "Reparo" arregló la fuente y con otro encantamiento la depositó sobre la mesa. Lo miró y se sorprendió al notar que parecía estar en otro mundo, que, pese a la noticia que le acababa de dar, no hacía ni decía nada, así que le preguntó- ¿Estás bien?- y, habiéndose levantado de la silla, dio varios pasos para acercarse a él.

Al darse cuenta de que Hermione se le acercaba, reaccionó y, finalmente, habló.

-No puedes hacer eso- dijo tajante.

Ella se detuvo a un paso de él, sorprendida por sus palabras.

-¿Porqué?- preguntó bastante confundida.

-¡No puedes estar pensando en serio irte por un año! Yo no puedo dejar mi trabajo así como así e irme contigo, eso lo sabemos, y ¡dices que sólo te aparecerás aquí un día a la semana!

-Pero tienes que tener en cuenta que un año se pasa en seguida, Ron. Por otra parte, he dicho que me gustaría presentarme, no que lo haya hecho ya... Además, muchos se presentarán a ese puesto, probablemente no me lo darían. Pero es un trabajo muy interesante y una excelente oportunidad, por eso, al menos me gustaría presentarme, saber que lo he intentado.

-¡Vamos, Hermione! No digas tonterías, por favor- dijo de forma brusca, y, en tono burlón, siguió- ¿Qué probablemente no te lo darán? Has nacido entre muggles, eres prácticamente la mejor en tu trabajo... ¿A quién demonios se lo iban a dar sino?

-Ron, no puedes estar tan seguro... ¡Hay muchos con más experiencia que yo! Sólo llevo dos años trabajando ahí... ¡Y hay que saber alemán!, y yo no sé, por lo que tendrían que enseñarme en el menor tiempo posible...

Ron negó con la cabeza y no la dejó continuar.

-¡Hermione! Notas perfectas, facilidad de aprendizaje, inteligencia, curiosidad e interés, entrega,... Uhhh, ¿me olvido algo?

-No tienes porqué mostrarte sarcástico conmigo, Ron- dijo ella, ofendida-. Estoy intentando discutir esto contigo tranquilamente.

-¿Discutir tranquilamente? No hay nada que discutir, creo yo, y menos aún tranquilamente.

-Por supuesto que sí, Ron. Quería saber tu opinión para...

-Pues ya la sabes- volvió a interrumpirla.

Hermione respiró profundamente varias veces, mientras lo miraba a un tiempo con enfado y tristeza. Tras unos segundos pareció decidirse y, dando media vuelta, se dispuso a salir de la cocina.

-Luego seguimos hablando. Me voy a cambiar de ropa.

**-- -- -- -- **

**-**

****

Tendría que haber sido más listo y haberse quedado en la cocina pensando tranquilamente en el asunto. Ella había salido de la cocina precisamente por eso, porque sabía que en esos momentos con él no podría razonar.

Pero se había comportado como un idiota. Sin detenerse a pensar siquiera, siguiendo el dictado de su carácter y corazón, salió tras ella y la encontró en el dormitorio.

**-**

**- Recuerdos de Ron - **

Quedó parado en el umbral de la puerta de su dormitorio, que su novia no se había molestado en cerrar; quieto, sin respirar apenas, temeroso de que el menor ruido provocado por él rompiese ese momento que, a pesar de haberlo vivido un gran número de veces, siempre disfrutaba.

Hermione se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta, con las piernas desprovistas de cualquier ropa que pudiesen arroparlas, las nalgas cubiertas por unas finas braguitas de distintos tonos anaranjados, los pies desnudos sobre una de las dos alfombras que había en el dormitorio. Y seguía desvistiéndose... Se sacó el jersey que llevaba, bajo el cual vestía una camisa blanca que comenzó de inmediato a desabrochar. La espalda quedó desnuda, tan sólo cubierta por el sujetador.

Y Ron admiró, como si fuese la primera vez que la contemplara, la vista que había ante él, la belleza que desprendía Hermione. Admiró aquella blanca piel que tantas veces había recorrido con sus manos, ese cuerpo que en tantas ocasiones había cubierto de besos, que tan a menudo había marcado con su boca, aquel terreno prohibido salvo para él, que lo había estudiado con sus ojos en mil ocasiones hasta llegar a conocerlo más que su propio cuerpo. Y no pudo evitar sentir temor al pensar lo que supondría que ella se fuese por un año. ¿No cambiaría aquella separación las cosas entre los dos? ¿Y si le salía un pretendiente a Hermione...? ¿Y si ella se enamoraba en Alemania de otro...? ¿Y si al estar allí, rodeada por todas aquellas personas inteligentes e importantes, se daba cuenta de que él era un Don Nadie?

Vio como se cubría con unos pantalones vaqueros y se calzaba unas pantuflas. Giró ella un poco para tomar con una de sus manos una camisa ancha que usaba para estar por la casa, y que descansaba sobre la cama, y él quedó en su campo visual; así, mientras se ponía la última prenda, Hermione mantuvo su mirada. Entonces se preguntó que veía ella en él, y se dijo que bastaría con que se fuese por unos meses para que se diese cuenta de que aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, que él no era para ella, que no tenía nada que le pudiese ofrecer, que era un fracasado y nada más. Y es que su único tesoro lo componían su familia y ella.

Y su miedo le empujó a hablar, nuevamente, sin ofrecerle a su novia la menor oportunidad. Y su temperamento impulsivo y temperamental puso todo lo demás. Los dos se iban derrumbando, uno por temor, la otra debido a la decepción.

Una nueva discusión que no llevaba a ninguna parte. Ambos quedaron en uno de esos momentos en los que no sabes qué más decir, en los que ni siquiera sabes qué es lo que piensas, y mucho menos cómo expresarlo con palabras. Y el silencio lo rompió Hermione, con un tono de voz que demostraba cómo se sentía: dolida, desengañada,...

-Se acabó, Ron. Ya no puedo continuar con esto. Si no eres capaz de entenderlo... se terminó.

**-- -- -- --**

**-**

****

... Se terminó...

Pero él no podía aceptar aquello, no podía renunciar sin más. Lucharía, lucharía por lo que quería. Iba a hacerle saber lo que sentía, haría que supiese que la echaba de menos, le demostraría de una vez por todas que la quería como a nadie.

Egoísta o no... aunque no tuviese nada que darle... tenía que intentar recuperar su amor...

* * *

Ejem... Yo no digo nada, mejor comenten ustedes mismos. Yo estaré aquí con la esperanza de que siga gustando a alguien lo que escribo.

.Y bueno, lo de siempre: si desean hacerme saber algo, un e-mail o un review... les intentaré responder en cuanto pueda.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, esto no tendría sentido (está claro ') sin vosotros. Muchas gracias.

Se despide con cariño, Meiko-Malfoy.


	6. Ginny ¿¡qué?

**¡Buenas a todos:**

Tengo que decir una cosa¡lo siento! Pero no voy a entrar en detalles del porqué de la demora, simplemente os digo que realmente aprecio que leáis mi fic, que me apoyéis de forma tan incondicional y que adoro vuestros mensajes, que muchas veces me hacen reír y que en otras ocasiones consiguen que se me salten las lágrimas. ¡Sois geniales!

Este fic existe gracias a vosotros, y tendrá final (si no me ocurre nada malo; y toco madera), aunque no sé para cuándo. Así que, muchísimas gracias lectores, espero no decepcionarles con lo que escriba (respecto a lo que tardo, seguro que sí les decepciono…).

Respondo a sus últimos **reviews**:

**CoNnY-B**¡Hola! Como ya he dicho arribita, perdón por el retraso… No sé que decir, sólo… ¡muchísimas gracias por todos tus reviews! Guardo todos los que me envían con mucho cariño. Ojalá disfrutes del capítulo… me costó un montón, aunque es muy sencillo. Pero si le ves alguna pega, me lo haces saber sin problemas¿ok¡Un beso!

**Lil Granger: **Te voy a decir un secreto Lil… Ron es tan cabezota porque… si no lo fuese, sencillamente no sería Ron Tu mensaje me hizo pensar que consideras que Hermione tuvo motivo suficiente para irse¿no es así? Interesante, yo empiezo a pensar que los dos son culpables. Ya veremos. ¡Muchísimas gracias por todo! Si de veras sigues por aquí, pese a todo el tiempo que ha pasado… No sabría cómo agradecértelo. ¡Un beso y disfruta con la continuación!

**Sarah-keyko: **¡Hola Sarah! Pues… no sé si leerás esto, debido a todos los meses que han pasado desde que leíste el fic… Pero por si aún te acuerdas de él y estás leyendo esto¡muchas gracias! Me alegra que te hayan gustado los 5 primeros capítulos. Ojalá este esté a la altura.

**Beda chang: **¡Nooo! Beda¡sorry¡Mil veces te pido perdón! Otra vez me tardé muchísimo… Vergüenza me ha dado cuando he visto que hace ¡más de un año que no publico! Soy bastante irresponsable, por lo que veo. Pero sencillamente, si me pongo delante del teclado y no me sale nada bueno… ¡qué hago? Sobre la canción¡me emociona que te la hayas grabado! Gracias, gracias y gracias por tu apoyo. ¡Eres un sol!

**Vicky Potter 07: **Decías en tu último review que me perdonabas el retraso por última vez… ¿Es verdad? Me entristece pensar (y no lo digo por ningún comentario tuyo¿eh? Es un pensamiento que me viene a la cabeza sin más) que quizás algunos piensen que no me tomo esto en serio, y que me importa bien poco dejaros sin final. Pero no es así, me gusta esta historia, y aún más compartirla con vosotros; y que os guste, eso ya… eso sí que es hermoso. Gracias por leer y disfrutar con esto. Espero que el nuevo rumbo que toma el fic no te desagrade. ¡Un beso!

**SilverLady: **Cierto, muy cierto, Silver. Hermione es muy lista, y si no quiere que la encuentren, Ron lo va a tener muy difícil. No le vendría mal a Ronald que alguien le echase una mano¿no crees? Pero bueno, aún faltan unos capítulos para saber qué tendrá que hacer el chico para encontrar a su ex. Espero que disfrutes con el capítulo… yo me entretuve bastante dándole más problemas al pelirrojo, jajaja. ¡Un saludo!

**Lalwen de Black: **Ay, pues sí. ¡Tengo un Harry/Snape! Ya ves, los fics me corrompieron y ahora adoro esta pareja. Por echarle imaginación, que no quede. ¡Así hay para todos los gustos!Sobre Diana, no entendí bien a qué te referías. ¿Quieres decir que preferías una novia para Harry que saliera en los libros , o bien que, simplemente fuera bruja? El dejar a Harry con una muggle es una idea que me vino y me gustaba¡que alguien se enamorase de él sin estar influida por el hecho de que él sea famoso! Diana no es perfecta, ni siquiera es un personaje que me haya currado mucho… ¡pero ama a Harry sinceramente! Pero bueno, normalmente a mi no me gustan los personajes de fics que no hayan sido creados por Rowling, sino por el creador del fic, así que… ¡Qué voy a decir yo?

**Dany Black**: Sí, está bastante tristona la historia, pero así, si esos dos se reconcilian ¡nos alegraremos aún más! No te preocupes, lucharé para que terminen juntos… No te me desanimes¿eh?

**Marturri: **Ohhhhhhh¡soy mala¡Te hice llorar? Si me dices esas cosas¡lloraré yo también! Tu review sí que me emocionó. ¡Mil gracias! Gracias por leer y por disfrutarlo. Ojalá, cuando termine la historia, te siga pareciendo bonita. ¡Un beso!

**DrEaM-KaT: **Gracias por los ánimos. Pasado un tiempo… prolongado… aquí llega la continuación. ¡Que disfrutes!

**Y ahora**, seguimos con la historia. ¡Más problemas para el pobre Ron!

----

--

_**Capítulo 6. Ginny… ¡qué?**_

Un suspiro, mezcla de cansancio y satisfacción, escapó de entre sus labios. Finalmente, tras cerca de tres semanas, había terminado de leer aquel libro que años atrás regaló a Hermione; y con el final de su lectura había llegado el momento de pasar a la acción. Enviaría a Hermione un paquete con el CD en el que se hallaba aquella canción muggle y también con el libro, entre las páginas de éste un trozo de pergamino, y, atados a ellos mediante un lazo invisible, gran parte de sus esperanzas y un poco de su corazón.

Dejó el grueso libro sobre la mesa que estaba frente a él, y dejó descansar nuevamente su espalda en el sofá al tiempo en que estiraba sus largas piernas. Pero de repente se tensó ligeramente, al oír como el reloj de pared anunciaba una nueva hora. Miró el reloj y maldijo por lo bajo: si no se daba prisa, iba a llegar tarde.

Había quedado con su hermana y con Harry y Diana para cenar juntos en algún restaurante. Aunque él no tenía ganas de salir, ni tan siquiera de ir a cenar con sus amigos en plan tranquilo. Hubiese preferido quedarse solo en casa, escribir de una vez la nota que enviaría a Hermione y ver luego en su dormitorio aquel aparatejo, esa pequeña televisión, por un rato. Pero ni modo, tenía que ir…

Se puso en pie y salió del salón, cuidando de apagar la luz tras él. Se dirigió escaleras arriba y, una vez en la planta superior, fue hasta su dormitorio. Abrió el armario y dejó que su mirada recorriese la ropa en busca de algo que ponerse aquella fría noche. Resopló, disgustado ante la idea de salir.

En ocasiones, comenzó a pensar, tener amigos es bastante irritante, se creen en el deber de cuidarte, y eso, en la mayoría de los casos, es el equivalente a darte la lata y agobiarte… Y como son tus amigos, pues no puedes gritarles y mandarles a… De repente, movió la cabeza en señal de negación, mientras se reprendía mentalmente y se decía que tenía que alejar de su mente aquellos tontos pensamientos.

De hecho, si lo pensaba con tranquilidad, de inmediato la verdad quedaba ante él: eran ellos, sus amigos y familia, los que le mantenían en pie. Y Harry y Diana eran un perfecto ejemplo de aquello, puesto que ambos, tras su ruptura con Hermione, velaban en todo momento por él, siendo prácticamente sus confidentes. El porqué eran ellos dos y no otra persona, era algo muy simple. Aunque en un principio, tras la marcha de Hermione, se sentía incapaz de hablar con nadie sobre aquel tema, no mucho tiempo después, y cada vez con mayor frecuencia, notaba la necesidad de hablar de ello, y ¿quién podría ser más apropiado que el mejor amigo de Hermione y suyo propio? Muy pronto, el tema dejó de ser tabú entre Harry y él. En cuanto a Diana… jamás habría pensado en hacerla partícipe de sus sentimientos y temores por el simple hecho de que, si bien eran amigos, no tenía la suficiente confianza con ella. Pero las cosas no suelen salir como pensamos… Diana era la novia de su confidente y, lo que era más importante, vivía con Harry. De tal forma, llegó el día en el que dejó de fingir y poco a poco mostró a los dos por igual cómo se sentía. Y si bien la joven de cabellos negros jamás olvidaba ser prudente y dar cierta intimidad a los dos amigos, aceptó y asumió, como tiempo atrás había hecho su novio, el papel de amiga, confidente y consejera.

Así que tenía que agradecer a la parejita que le hubiesen llamado para salir, pues si no fuese por ellos habría pasado una noche más encerrado en casa ya que con sus compañeros de trabajo no solía salir, menos aún si al día siguiente había trabajo…

Miró su reloj de pulsera y abrió los ojos sorprendido, había estado tan metido en sus ideas que se le habían escapado diez minutos más. Rápidamente, se decidió por unos pantalones grises, una camisa blanca de rayas verticales grises, y un jersey y zapatos de color negro. Se puso encima el chaquetón, cogió la cartera y las llaves, y listo. Dos minutos después salía a la calle, cerraba la puerta de su casa y bajaba los escalones, resuelto a ir andando hasta el restaurante en el que había quedado con sus amigos.

Hacía casi una hora desde que habían entrado en el restaurante. Sus platos ya habían sido retirados y en esos momentos charlaban tranquilamente con una copa de vino o licor frente a cada uno. No obstante, hacía ya un rato que Ron se había dado cuenta de una cosa que le impedía concentrarse por completo en la conversación: su hermana estaba distraída, y parecía inquieta. A Ginny le pasaba algo… Preocupado, observó de reojo por cuarta vez a su hermana y vio como ella, en apenas diez segundos, dirigía su mirada un par de veces a su reloj de pulsera. Imaginó que Ginny quería decir algo, pero o no encontraba el momento adecuado o bien no hallaba el valor necesario. Él comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

Ron desvió su mirada y la dirigió hacia Harry, al que pilló echando una rápida ojeada a su hermana. Bien, no eran imaginaciones suyas, Harry también se había dado cuenta de que Ginny estaba… extraña. Pasó a mirar a Diana, que estaba hablando tranquilamente, como si no se diese cuenta de nada; aún así, supuso que había decidido, al igual que ellos, no hacer comentario alguno. Al menos por ahora… porque si Ginny no decía pronto qué le ocurría, él tendría que preguntarle.

Un par de minutos más tarde, y casi cuando la paciencia de Ron se acababa, Ginny empezó a hablar.

-Esto… chicos…- la joven pelirroja hablaba con tono bajo y suave, su mirada posada sobre las miguitas de pan que habían caído en el mantel durante la comida, como si éstas fuesen lo más interesante de todo el local- quería deciros algo.

Ron, Diana y Harry la observaban en silencio, mientras Ginny tomaba aire antes de continuar.

-Bien, quisiera que fueseis los primeros en enteraros de una cosa…- se detuvo, al parecer pensándose mejor las cosas, y casi de inmediato se rectificó- Bueno, más bien quisiera que no os enteraseis jamás, pero ¡qué se le va a hacer! Y como considero conveniente que sea por mí por quien...

-¡Ginny!- exclamó Ron mirando sorprendido a su hermana, que hablaba nerviosamente, mientras se retorcía las manos- ¿Te importaría contarnos directamente esa cosa que quieres…-titubeó- o que no quieres decirnos?

-¡Ahhh! Yo…- la chica posó sus ojos en Diana, su rostro ansioso y desesperado, como si buscase en ella algún tipo de ayuda. Sin embargo, la joven de cabellos oscuros únicamente se limitó a alzar las cejas y encogerse levemente de hombros: no sabía qué le ocurría a Ginny, por lo que no la podía ayudar. Así que ésta tuvo que enfrentar aquello sola y, mirando algún punto elevado de la pared más lejana, terminó diciendo con voz ligera- Simplemente quería deciros que… que tengo pareja.

-Oh- fue lo único que pudo decir Ron. Estaba muy extrañado. Miró a sus dos amigos, que tenían expresión de no acabar de entender, y casi de inmediato volvió a concentrar su atención en su hermana. No entendía el porqué Ginny armaba tanto alboroto; al fin y al cabo, ella ya había salido con varios chicos antes-. Y¿quién es¿Un compañero de trabajo?- preguntó finalmente, sin mostrar demasiado interés.

-¡No, no es del trabajo. De hecho, nos conocemos de hace tiempo puesto que en el colegio estaba en vuestro curso- respondió Ginny.

-¿Sí?- tras aquella noticia, el pelirrojo se mostró mucho más interesado- ¿Es un Gryf…?

Recordando que estaba Diana presente y que por tanto no debía de hablar más de la cuenta, dejó su pregunta a medias para casi de inmediato plantearla de otra forma.

-Digo¿era de nuestro grupo. ¿Quién es?- preguntó, apoyando sus codos en la mesa e inclinándose hacia ella, interesado y curioso.

-Pues… es… es... ¡Ay! En realidad…- la joven titubeó, quedando en silencio unos pocos segundos. Finalmente se decidió y terminó de anunciar la noticia con rapidez- En realidad se trata de Draco Malfoy.

Diana se sorprendió ante aquel nombre, realmente extraño… pero si no se equivocaba, ya lo había oído antes. Dirigió su mirada hacia su novio, que miraba con expresión seria En cuanto a Harry, éste soltó lentamente por la boca el aire que había bañado sus pulmones en esos segundos en los que Ginny había confesado la verdad. Sabía que no era una broma, ya había imaginado que el novio de Ginny no debía de ser… una preciosidad precisamente al ver cuán nerviosa se mostraba al dar la noticia. Mas, a decir verdad, jamás hubiese creído posible aquello. ¿Ginny y Malfoy? Fijó pronto su mirada en Ron, que para entonces tenía la boca entreabierta en señal de incredulidad.

-¡Ja!- Ron siguió con los labios entreabiertos, y pronto volvió a dejar oír una risa seca- Ajajaja¡qué graciosa!- dijo moviendo la cabeza de derecha a izquierda con los ojos bien abiertos, con una expresión que quería mostrar a un tiempo diversión y sorpresa. Pero de un segundo a otro su rostro cambió de forma radical, y una expresión seria y de disgusto apareció- Para ser sinceros, Ginny… ¡no sabía que fueras capaz de hacer bromas aún más pesadas que Fred y George!- y antes de que su hermana, que lo miraba pálida y con la boca abriéndose y cerrándose en un vano intento de hablar, consiguiese decir algo, añadió- ¡La verdad es que ésta ha sido una broma de MUY mal gusto!

-Pero…- empezó la chica.

-Hola, Ginny. ¿Interrumpo algo?- aquella voz arrastrada que sonaba sarcástica atrajo la atención de los cuatro compañeros, cada uno de los cuales observó con una determinada expresión en su rostro al joven que acababa de hablar, reflejando así lo que sentían: horror era lo que se veía en la cara pecosa de Ginny; desagrado en el rostro de Harry; incredulidad en el de Ron; y curiosidad por parte de Diana.

Cuando el susto inicial desapareció, Ginny gimió y se maldijo mentalmente al comprender que había retrasado demasiado el momento de dar la noticia, hasta tal punto que Draco, que era excesivamente puntual, había llegado antes de que Ron y Harry la asimilasen.

Pero en el caso de Harry la idea se abrió camino en su mente rápidamente, y en apenas cinco segundos comprendió muchas de las cosas que aquello suponía, entre otras, que al menos por un tiempo tendría que soportar la presencia de aquel joven que él, desde hacía varios años, pensaba que formaba parte de su pasado.

Únicamente Ron parecía no reaccionar, limitándose a mirar a Malfoy con mil y un sentimientos distintos, si bien todos ellos tenían algo en común: no eran buenos.

Malfoy, cansado de esperar una respuesta que parecía que no llegaría nunca, fijó su atención en Diana y sonrió levemente.

-Puesto que ni Ginny ni ninguno de sus amigos parece tener intención de presentarnos, me tomo la libertad de hacerlo por mí mismo. Me llamo Draco Malfoy- extendió su mano por encima de la mesa y la dejó suspendida en el aire, a unos veinte centímetros de Diana, que respondió estrechándosela.

-Yo soy Diana Silver- se presentó la muchacha a su vez-. Gusto en conocerle- añadió con una sonrisa, que hubiese sido más sincera y cordial de no ser por la tensión que aún reinaba entre sus compañeros.

Mientras sus ojos permanecían fijos en aquel par de manos unidas y su ceño fruncido, Harry tuvo que contenerse para no resoplar ante las palabras de su pareja, Gusto en conocerle´, pensando que muy pronto no pensaría lo mismo.

-El gusto es mío- aseguró Malfoy, alejando finalmente su mano de la que acababa de estrechar-. Y he de reconocerle que deseaba conocerla en persona; al fin y al cabo Ginny me ha hablado en varias ocasiones de usted, y el hecho de que sea pareja de Potter… digamos que lo hace aún más… interesante- acabó burlón, al tiempo en que dirigía una mirada fugaz hacia el que fue su mayor rival durante su adolescencia.

También Diana fijó su mirada en Harry, y el resultado de su observación fue que no parecía muy contento.

-Bueno Ginny, como ya has terminado de comer¿nos vamos a dar una vuelta?

-Sí, sí, claro- murmuró la pelirroja. Casi al mismo instante, se levantó y esbozó una inestable sonrisa en dirección a sus amigos-. Ya nos vemos este fin de semana… Cuidaos.

-Adios Ginny- masculló Harry.

-¡Nos vemos, Ginny! Hasta pronto, Malfoy- alcanzó a responder Diana.

-Eso espero, señorita Silver. Hasta pronto…

Y si bien Ron ya había recobrado tanto la serenidad como el dominio sobre sí mismo necesarios para decir algo a su hermana o a su eterno enemigo, estos se volvieron a esfumar en cuanto vio cómo Malfoy extendía la palma de su mano abierta hacia arriba en dirección a Ginny y cómo ésta la cogía.

Y así, de la mano del rubio, vio salir a su hermana del local. Por suerte para su salud, o tal vez para la del ex-Slytherin, no alcanzó a oír la siguiente frase de aquel.

-Jajaja¡se quedaron sin palabras!- la forma en que pronunció esas palabras demostraban que el rubio se sentía satisfecho y muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

-No seas tonto… ¡Por supuesto que se quedaron sin palabras!- exclamó Ginny, casi escupiendo las palabras, irritada por el hecho de que su pareja se estuviese burlando de los suyos, y más aún por el tono engreído que empleaba para ello- Especialmente mi pobre hermano… ¡jamás se le habrá pasado por la cabeza que yo pudiese estar tan loca como para salir contigo! Además, esto supone una faena para ellos.

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron debido a la sorpresa, y así, como platos, miraron a la chica. Un débil "¡Ey!" se le había escapado de entre los labios, una exclamación que expresaba que sentía que le habían dado una patada a su amor propio, una patada bastante dolorosa. No obstante, decidió callar y recrearse en silencio recordando la cara de idiota que se le había quedado al hermano de Ginny y en la de… bueno, en la de asco que tenía Potter; y era ésta la elección más sabia pues, como bien sabía Malfoy, había ciertos temas en los que su novia se mostraba muy sensible, en los que era conveniente moverse con cuidado pues se pisaba tierras movedizas, un pie en falso y podías resbalar o hundirte en el momento más inesperado. Y con Ginny, los temas que se referían a los Weasleys o a Harry y compañía eran los más delicados de todos…

Así, mientras que en la calle, y bajo las luces de las farolas y de los locales que seguían abiertos pasada la medianoche, caminaba en silencio aquella pareja con las manos entrelazadas, cada uno pensando en una cosa; en el restaurante, y sentada en una mesa redonda con un mantel con recientes manchitas de vino y con miguitas de pan, se encontraba otra pareja que callaba y reflexionaba sobre cosas parecidas, fijos sus ojos en un joven pelirrojo que finalmente abrió la boca para soltar un taco y añadir con tono desesperado:

-¡No me lo puedo creer! Pero¡qué le he hecho yo?

------ ------------ ------------------------------------------------- -------------- ------

Hasta aquí llegó el capítulo 6. En el próximo sabremos con más detalle que va a hacer el pelirrojo muchacho y… ¡pobre Harry, él también tendrá que enfrentarse a algún problemilla.

Me voy dos semanas, una a Londres y otra a Praga, y para cuando vuelva tendré que enfrentar dos exámenes importantes¡ay! Para cuando los termine, tengo la intención de ponerme más en serio con esta historia… ¡y espero que mis neuronas estén dispuestas a exprimirse y sacar algo, sino jugoso, al menos decente!

Un beso a todos y ¡hasta el próximo capítulo!

MeikoMalfoy.


End file.
